


Asgardian Aphrodisiac

by GeeKnProuD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bid Dick, Breeding Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutant Powers, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Thor needs some lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: Alexandria loves being an Avenger. It was always a dream of hers to join since she found out about her powers.Not surprisingly her favorite is Thor. He is the God of Thunder and she can manipulate the weather, so their friendship was a match made in the heavens.The dynamic of their friendship changes when Thor comes across a relic from Asgard.Will their friendship survive a high dose of Asgardian Sex Pollen?





	1. Chapter 1

Alexandria

I spread out my hand of cards in front of me with a devious grin, watching the faces of my teammates as they see my Royal Flush. 

_“Read’m and weep losers.”_

Steve groaned and tossed his cards onto the table.

Bucky and Clint too.

Tony looked at his cards one last time before throwing in the towel himself. He only had a straight.

_”How the hell do you do that? I swear, you’re like the Bobby Fisher of Poker. I’m telling you, I’m going to have to stop coming to poker night if I keep losing like this. Not good for my ego or my pocket book.”_

I leaned over the table and scooped up all the bills scattered in the middle. It had to be at least six hundred dollars this round alone.

Rocket threw his cards down.

_”I can never win when she plays. I prefer playing with Thor, he has zero poker face. I can read him like a book. But blondie over here, it’s like a stone wall. I give up. I’m already in the hole.”_

I laughed and started stacking the bills into neat piles.

_”Don’t be such a spoil sport Rocket. You know you just love it when I play. Who else brings your favorite snacks? Hmm?”_

He nodded and eyed my pile of money with almost hungry eyes.

_”True as that may be, I still love money more. How about one more hand? Give me a shot at winning back some of that dough you got stashed over there.”_

I picked up the money and shoved it into my backpack next to my chair. 

_“Sorry, but no. I’m actually calling it a night while I’m ahead. Besides, we both have to get up early tomorrow to head to Thor’s. You’re still taking me, right?”_

_”Yeah, yeah, I’m still taking you. Though I’m not sure why. Since you’ve come around, Thor hardly looks my way anymore.”_

I pouted at him and scratched the top of his head.

_”Aww, what’s the matter Rocket? Ya jealous? Did I take your boyfriend? Poor baby.”_

He swatted at my hand and gave a light growl, barring his teeth.

_”Stop that! And no, I’m not jealous.”_

Bucky piped up from the the other side of the table.

_”Yes you are. Since Thor and Alex started seeing each other, you do nothing but sulk. If, you know, raccoons sulked that is.”_

Everyone laughed. Except me.

_”What are you talking about Bucky? I’m not seeing Thor. I mean, I’m going to SEE him, but we’re not a couple or anything.”_

Tony laughed so hard that he snorted.

_”Yeah, ok, I’m sure we all believe that. Right guys?”_

They all shook their heads no. Steve, Bucky, Rocket and even Clint who pretty much had been quiet until now.

_”Come on Alex, fess up already. Everyone knows that you and Thor have the hots for each other. Just admit it.”_

I couldn’t believe we were going to have this conversation all over again.

Ever since I joined the team, I’ve been teased about mine and Thor’s friendship.

We hit it off immediately. I mean come on...God of Thunder and Mutant who can control and manipulate weather and elements. That’s a no brainer.

Kind of like how Tony and Bruce get along so well. Their both science geeks.

Clint and Tasha are close because they are both master spies. 

Bucky and Steve...well, no need to explain that friendship.

_”Seriously, you guys gotta stop insinuating that Thor and I are an item. Cuz we’re not. It’s starting to get old. We’re just good friends. You act as if a man and woman can’t be friends without ending up fucking. Look at Clint and Natasha. They are a prime example of how it can work.”_

Clint laughed.

_”Nope. Slept together. I mean it was a long time ago before I got married. And for the record, if any one of you assholes tell Nat I told you that, I’ll run an arrow up your ass when you’re not looking.”_

Steve cringed. Personally I think it wasn’t from Clint’s threat. He definitely didn’t want to be the one to anger Natasha Romanoff.

Tony laughed out loud and smacked the table hard, making me jump slightly.

_”Ha! I knew it! I knew you two had to have screwed before. I called it, I’m a genius.”_

The whole table spoke all at once.

_”Yeah, we know.”_

He rolled his eyes. 

_“Oh please, you just wish you were half as smart as I am.”_

I slung my backpack on over my shoulder as I rose from the table. 

_“Smart ass maybe.”_

I turned to leave and Tony hollered after me.

_”Tell your boyfriend hi for us and pucker up real big when you lean in for a kiss.”_

He made kissy faces and pretended to make out with an imaginary person.

_”I take it back Stark, you’re not a Smart ass.”_

He suddenly stopped and gave a big grin.

_”I’m not?”_

_”Nope, you’re a dumb ass instead.”_

This time he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

_”Hey! Not nice. Steve, rein her in, she’s getting out of control.”_

Steve shrugged.

_”Sorry Tony. But I think I’ll pass.”_

I winked at Steve and wiggled my fingers at Tony in goodbye.

“Thanks for the paycheck Stark. It was pleasure doing business with you.”

I blew him a kiss which made a gust of wind hit him head on and knock him backwards out of his chair. And not very gracefully I might add.

_”Opps, sorry.”_

I walked out laughing. Especially when I heard the others laughing right along with me.

Rocket caught up with me in the hall as I made my way to my quarters.

_”Hey, Alex, hold up a sec would ya.”_

I stopped and looked down at him.

_”What’s up?”_

He scratched his jaw before speaking. Obviously uncomfortable with whatever he wanted to tell me.

_”Is it true? Are you and Thor...you know...”_

_”No Rocket, Thor and I are not fucking if that’s what you’re getting at. Jesus! Why does everyone think we are?”_

I started back toward my room and Rocket kept in stride with me.

_”Well, I mean you do spend a lot of time together. Not that that’s a bad thing, it’s just, well, you are you and Thor, well, he’s Thor. You’re both single and Thor hasn’t been with anyone in a while. Neither have you for that matter.”_

I rolled my eyes, I can’t believe I’m even having this conversation right now.

_”What do you mean, ‘you are you’ ? What about me?”_

I really shouldn’t have asked.

_”You know what I mean. You’re a tease. You’re a flirt. You may not even know you’re doing it, but you do it all the time with Thor. I’m surprised that he hasn’t done something about it, considering he’s the same exact way.”_

I looked down at Rocket like he’d grown another fuzzy head.

_”I am not a tease! Who said I was? Thor?”_

_”No, of course not. Thor would never say anything bad about you. He thinks you hang the fucking moon. But that doesn’t mean that everyone else can’t see it. Why do you think everyone suspects you two are together?”_

I frowned and adjusted the strap of my backpack on my shoulder. Do I really tease Thor? If I do then it’s definitely unconsciously. 

There was a time that I thought maybe, maybe there could be more between Thor and I. But I’ve tried hard to forget those feeling and stuff them deep down. I never want to ruin what Thor and I have. 

I still often find myself drooling over him. Thinking thoughts that should be kept under wraps. My body definitely reacts when he’s around. But I have to remind myself that I’d only fuck it up if I told him how I feel.

Thor is everything a good boyfriend should be. Hot as hell and sweet as can be. It’s my mutant ass that would screw it all up. 

Now, I’m not one of those mutants you hear about that was bullied or ostracized in public. I had great parents and very supportive friends. 

Well, that and it was easy to hide my ‘gifts’. Some mutants weren’t so lucky. 

I guess I did grow up more cautious with my relationships than most. I never really got that close to people. So being best friends with Thor has meant the world to me.

Don’t get me wrong, I had girlfriends I was somewhat close with I suppose, but nothing like Thor and I.

We hit it off from day one. I remember like it was yesterday. Even though it’s been a whole year.

Flash Back

Steve led me into the gym to show me around. It was my first day as a new recruit and I was beyond excited.

I’ve dreamed of becoming an Avenger since the attack on New York, and now I am one. This had to be the best day of my life.

I’ve met all the team, except Thor. That’s one of the reasons we’re now in the gym.

Thor heard about my abilities and was intrigued, anxious to meet me. He made it a point to be on-site today for my arrival.

_”This is our main gymnasium. We train here individually or spar to help hone our hand to hand combat skills. I recommend working with Romanoff first. Trust me, everyone else will seem easy compared to her. Including myself, which I’m not afraid to admit, and Thor as well. But don’t tell him I said that.”_

I was listening to everything he had to tell me, until a loud booming voice yelled across the gym at us.

_”Where is my new Lightening Sister?”_

Steve looked down at me and smiled.

_”I assume that means you.”_

I looked across the room and saw Thor heading our way with a huge grin on his face and Stormbreaker clutched in his fist.

His grin only grew as he finally saw me up close.

_”You must be Alexandria. It’s a pleasure to meet you. It’s about time we get some fresh blood in our group. We were starting to get a little stale.”_

Damn he’s hot! Like super fucking hot! Jesus! Photos do him no justice at all!

I remember seeing pictures of him when he’d let himself go after the Snap. But he’s apparently gotten back into shape. 

Wow, what a shape! He was more muscular than Steve.

_”It’s nice to meet you Thor. I’ve heard a lot about you.”_

He reached out to shake my hand and I took it. My hand tingled from his touch.

He gave a devious smile as electricity flickered along his arm and into my hand. 

He was testing me.

With a smile mirroring his own, I raised an eyebrow and made the electricity increase in size and it flowed around my body several times before going back into his hand. My eyes going pure white as I used my powers.

He let go of my hand and let out a hardy laugh, pointing at me with his thumb and looked toward Steve.

_”I like this one. She’s a keeper.”_

Steve gave me an encouraging smile. There was something else there though. A knowing look that I couldn’t place.

_”I think you might be right. I’ll let you two get better acquainted. If you’ll excuse me.”_

We watched as Steve walked off and joined Bucky and Sam by the boxing rings. He didn’t leave me alone with any of the other team. 

I turned my attention back toward Thor. 

_“So, Thor, what’s fun to do around here when everyone’s not being so serious all the time?”_

He pulled me into a side hug and I gasped at the strength behind the act. Not to mention his smell had my head doing this weird buzzing thing.

_“Finally, someone who likes to have a little fun. My comrades are great, but fun tends to not take precedent. They are so serious all the time. I can see now that we’re going to get along great. Tell me little one, do you play the Midgardian game of poker?”_

I reached a hand out and tapped Stormbreaker. 

_“Does Stormbreaker make you look like a a total badass?”_

_”I will take that as a yes. Come, this calls for a celebration. I have some Meade I’ve been wanting to break in for a special occasion. I’d say today is that day.”_

Present Day

I smiled from ear to ear as I remember getting drunk as a skunk that night. 

Thor and I played video games well past two am and I had training at six. 

Steve wasn’t happy about it, but I really didn’t seem to care. 

From that day forward, Thor and I have been best friends.

_“What’s that look for? You daydreaming about your boyfriend?”_

I scowled down at Rocket who was wiggling his eyebrows...wait, are they eyebrows if the whole head has fur? Where was I? Oh, he was wiggling his forehead suggestively at me.

_”Shut up, I was not. I mean yeah, I was thinking about when Thor and I met, but he’s NOT my boyfriend. Sheesh, you guys need a hobby. For real.”_

He followed me into my quarters, laughing as I tried to defend myself against all the accusations of mine and Thor’s relationship. Or lack there of.

_”When will you realize that is our hobby. Since Thanos got his ass served to him like the little Bitch he was, there’s not much else to do. And apparently it’s still frowned upon in this part of the galaxy to steal, so, good luck with us stoping. I mean, really, at this point, you should just fuck him and get it over with. Cuz we all know it’s only a matter of time.”_

Rolling my eyes, I threw my backpack onto my bed and went to grab my clothes to pack for the trip in the morning.

Thor invited me to stay with him a while in Norway. I’ve only been a few times and literally only for a day. But this time I’ll be staying a few weeks. 

Ok’d by the Captain, of course. 

Personally, I think he only agreed to it, because they are hoping Thor and I get together. 

I mean, I’m not stupid, I see what they see. Sometimes I even want what they think is actually going on. Even my dreams agree with them.

But, I’d really hate to ruin what we have. Because I just know it would. Sex has a way of doing that. 

Trust me, I know from experience.

Had a friend I was close to, not as much as Thor, and we decided to become more than friends.

It ended badly.

He cheated on me and everything ended with hard feelings. 

So I not only lost a boyfriend and lover, but a friend too. I took it hard. Especially when your shared group of friends picked sides and I lost some of those too.

In the end, it just wasn’t worth it for good sex.

So, do I want to fuck Thor? 

Absofuckinglutely!!

Do I want more with him besides friendship? Yes, I do. Very much so.

But the real question is will I cross that line and change everything?

I don’t know. I want to, but I don’t want to. If that makes sense. 

Its just all so complicated and what Thor and I have as besties...isn’t. It’s pure and light and we’re happy the way things are.

Why rock the boat?

I looked over at Rocket who was sneakily trying to get into my backpack.

I threw a pair of balled up lace panties at his head which made him quickly back away.

_”Sorry Rabbit, Trix are for kids.”_

He picked up the panties and held them up.

_”First of all, I don’t even know what that means. Second, you packing this to Norway? And you’re trying to convince me and everyone else that you’re not screwing Thor’s brains out? And third, don’t call me Rabbit. Only Thor can do that. I only allow it because I don’t think he knows quite what a rabbit is. Bless his Asgardian heart.”_

I couldn’t help but laugh. He and Thor really do have such a strange relationship. He still to this day calls Rocket ‘Sweet Rabbit’. Kinda cute actually.

I sat down on the bed and snatched the lacy panties from his paws as he held them up to look at them. It was a thong.

_”Stop it! Underwear is underwear. It’s no big deal. Not like he’s going to see it. It’s all under my clothes.”_

Rocket shrugged and continued to try and look in my bag.

_”Nuh uh! Not for you.”_

I removed the bag from the bed and pitched it into the floor by my suitcase.

I grabbed Rocket and pulled him onto my lap with him belly up, making him growl at me.

_”Oh hush, you know you like it.”_

I started scratching his belly.

His fight left him and he melted.

I laughed so hard as his left leg kicked repeatedly when I hit a certain spot.

_”What a good little Rabbit you are.”_

He smacked my hand.

_”Shut up and scratch woman!”_

It’s still a little weird knowing I’m talking to a Raccoon. But Rocket is cool. He’s easy to talk to. 

I was kind of zoned out, just thinking about my trip, when Rocket stilled my hand and looked up at me seriously. 

_“All kidding aside, be careful with Thor. He’s lost a whole lot and I’d hate to see him hurt.”_

I was taken aback by the comment. 

He was genuinely concerned for Thor’s feelings. But further more, I could read between the lines.

He believes that Thor has feelings for me, other than friendship. That I have the power to hurt him.

That floored me for a moment. 

Could everyone be right? 

Was it not just them being assholes and teasing me? Could there be truth behind it all?

I suddenly felt almost choked up. My eyes watering and my throat tightened as if I were about to cry. 

I wouldn’t dream of hurting Thor. Never in a million years. He’s just too important to me.

_”I will. I promise. You do know I’d never hurt him, intentionally?”_

_”I do. But that doesn’t mean you won’t. I don’t think you quite realize what kind of affect you have on the big guy. He’s happy again because of you. I just don’t ever want to see him cry again if I can help it.”_

My heart clenched in my chest at the thought of Thor crying. I wanted to cry just thinking about it. 

_“I’ll be careful. I promise.”_

He seemed satisfied with my answer and let me rub his belly a few more minutes before going back to his and Groot’s quarters. 

My heart felt heavier as I finished packing. Somehow, Rocket’s warning stuck with me. 

I got to my underwear drawer to pull out what I need and my hand paused over the plain bikini style I was going to pick.

My eyes wondered over to the other side, where I kept my lacy and skimpy lingerie. 

A lump formed in my throat, thinking about Thor seeing me in them.

Would he like it? Would he turn his head all bashful and look away? 

It suddenly became all too clear that I wanted him to see me in them. 

I took a step back and ended up planted on the end of my bed, staring at the damn drawer. 

Fuck!

Why was I letting everyone’s teasing get to me? Letting me think about things that won’t ever happen.

But what if it did?

I sat debating with myself for several minutes, before saying “Fuck it!” and grabbed the sexy lingerie and shoved them in my suitcase.

If he sees me in them, so be it. It’s just underwear...right?

I growled out in frustration and went to go take a shower. Hoping these stupid and ridiculous thoughts would just wash down the drain where they belong.

I was quiet the next morning as Rocket flew me to Norway. I didn’t sleep very well last night. My mind too wrapped up in thoughts that didn’t belong in my head.

Thoughts about Thor. Specifically, Thor and me. 

_“You’re unnaturally quiet this morning? What’s eatin ya? Did I give you fleas or something? I have a shampoo for that if you need it.”_

I shook myself out of my daydreams.

_”No, I’m fine. Just didn’t sleep we...wait a minute, you have fleas?!”_

He laughed, shaking his head.

_”No! Of course not, it was a joke.”_

_”Uh huh, sure it was.”_

Note to self, fumigate my quarters when I get back home.

_”So, really, what’s botherin ya kid? You were all excited yesterday. Now you look like you don’t even want to be going. You want me to turn around?”_

I groaned and rubbed my poor tired eyes. 

_“No! I’m fine, really. I’ve just, well, I’ve been thinking about what you told me last night. About Thor.”_

His ears perked up and he looked expectantly at me. Almost excited.

_”Wait! You do have a thing for Thor, don’t you? Oh my Gods, we were right, weren’t we?”_

Ugh!! 

_“No! Jesus! But maybe, I don’t know, maybe I might like him. Ya know? I just don’t know anymore. It’s just so confusing! Why does it have to be so complicated?”_

He groaned and flexed his paws on the controls before flipping a switch and put the ship on autopilot.

He turned and grumbled under his breath.

_”Well, time to play Captain again.”_

_”Alex, you’re letting it get complicated when it doesn’t have to be. If you like him, tell him. It’s as simple as that. I’m sure he feels the same. He doesn’t look at anyone else like the way he looks at you. Even beer! And that’s saying something, let me tell ya.”_

I couldn’t help but hope he was right. Yet all at once, it scared me half to death.

_”Tell me, what are you so afraid of? You know he’d treat you like a Queen. Totally devoted. You’d be his everything. So why hold back?”_

I looked out over the vast water we were currently flying over. Thinking about how I wanted to respond.

_”I don’t think it’s Thor I’m worried about. Me and relationships, don’t get along so well. Friendships, I’m great at. But a boyfriend? A lover? I mess it up every single time. Something always goes wrong.”_

He considered this for a moment and scratched his chest as he did so.

_”Ok, fair point. But did you ever stop to think that maybe they didn’t work out because it wasn’t the right man for you? I mean, not to toot Thor’s horn for him or anything, but the guy is a Prince, King really, and he’s a God! You don’t get much better than that. And that’s not taking into account how great the guy is.”_

I smirked at him.

_”You sure it’s not you that wants to date Thor?”_

He mouthed sarcastically at me and turned his attention to the front and took back over the controls.

_“Har har, you’re so funny. No, I don’t want to date Thor. I just like the guy. He’s decent people and you don’t find too much of that. Especially when it comes to me. So just think about it. Plus, as an incentive, he’s still good friends with his ex Jane. They even keep in touch. So even if it didn’t work out. You’ll never find a more loyal friend than Thor.”_

I did think about it. It’s all I could think about the rest of the way to Norway.

I just needed to play this by ear.

I haven’t seen Thor in a month. It’s the longest we’ve gone without seeing each other.

Maybe I just needed to see him and be with my friend for everything to make sense. To fall into place as it should.

Who knows, maybe when I see him again, things will change. And if they don’t? Well, I want to say that’s a good thing. But a small, maybe not so small, part of me, will be sad that it does.

The closer I got to Norway, the more nervous I became. I’ve never felt this way before. It was scary and exhilarating all at once.

The ship landed smoothly and I waited until everything shut down before getting up to get my bags.

Both Rocket and I looked up at each other when we heard Thor’s booming voice outside. 

I couldn’t hide my smile. 

Just hearing his voice had my heart beating faster. I was excited to see him. More so than I ever have before. It has to be the time apart. It has to be.

Leaving my bags, I exited the ship and saw him, standing at his back door with an enormous smile on his face.

I froze only momentarily when I saw he wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

Good Lord! 

He had grey sweatpants on that rode low on his hips. His feet were bare and he had a coffee cup in his hand.

_”Alex!”_

_”Thor!”_

I couldn’t contain myself any longer. I ran down the ramp toward him, huge smile on my face.

He put his coffee cup down on a window seal and opened his arms wide as I crashed into him.

I leaped into his awaiting arms, the strong appendages wrapping around me and lifting me off the ground.

I squealed and laughed as he spun me around. He was obviously just as excited to see me as I was him.

He stopped spinning and seemed to hug me even tighter as he placed me back down on the ground. 

My arms were wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. 

We pulled back and our eyes met. I felt a pull toward him, my gut tightening. 

I could have swore he looked down at my lips before bringing his attention back up to my eyes. 

I slid my hands down to his chest, the heat radiating off of him felt amazing beneath my fingers. 

_“You’re finally here. It’s been too long Alex. Too long. I’ve missed you. I mean, we’ve all missed you. Korg too of course.”_

He sounded nervous.

_“I’ve missed you too. Let’s not wait another month to see each other again. Agreed?”_

I sounded nervous too.

What the hell is going on?! Surely I have to be imagining the way he’s looking at me right now. Like he wants to devour me.

_”Agreed. Now, come inside, I have breakfast and coffee. I know how much you like that Hawaiian blend, so I made sure to have plenty for your visit. I’ll get your bags. Don’t worry about a thing.”_

He suddenly let me go and I felt the loss of his warmth immediately. It dawned on me that we were holding each other the entire time we were on his stoop.

We’ve never done that before. A quick hug, a peck on the cheek was what we would normally do in greeting.

I was stunned silent momentarily until Rocket passed me to get into the house.

_”What were you saying again about not having a relationship with Thor? Yeah...thought so.”_

He laughed as he went inside.

Taking a deep breath, I turned and waited for Thor.

He practically skipped down the ramp with my bags in hand. It was like watching a kid get excited for Christmas. He looked so damn happy.

Happier than I’ve probably ever seen him.

Did our hug do that?

Did he feel what I felt in that hug?

Exhilaration, excitement, longing...love.

I shuddered slightly at the thought of falling in love.

Am I? Am I falling in love with my best friend?

Thor led me inside and showed me to my room. It was right behind his. In fact, to be more precise, my bed was back to back with his.

I couldn’t help but swallow around a lump in my throat. An image of him sleeping just a short distance away from me. 

Well, I guess masterbating is out of the question. Not when Thor has incredible hearing. 

I cleared my throat and shook my head to get rid of the sudden image of Thor and I both masterbating at the same time.

Jesus! Where the hell did that come from? 

Scrubbing my hands down my face, I grabbed my bags and started to unpack. Placing my clothes into the empty dresser. 

I pulled out my lingerie and blushed terribly, quickly shoving them into the top drawer and closing it up tight. Didn’t want to risk Thor walking in and seeing me holding them.

Thor yelled at me from downstairs.

_”Alex, are you hungry?”_

Going outside the bedroom, I leaned over the railing and looked down at him. A huge smile still on his face.

_”Famished. I’ll be right down.”_

He left to go back to the kitchen. He was still shirtless.

Fuck! That means I’ll have to eat breakfast and try to avoid staring like a complete idiot. 

Has he gotten bigger since I’ve last seen him? I swear he looks even more buff than he did a month ago. 

But then again, I don’t get to see him without a shirt on often. Which now that I’m thinking about it, it’s a crime against humanity to not see that every single damn day.

I couldn’t help but smile, hoping that maybe I would. At least for the three weeks I’ll be here.

Going downstairs, I leaned against the door jam and watched Thor putting a place setting down for me.

I knew something was off with him, but I just couldn’t put my finger on it. Maybe my own issues are clouding how I’m interpreting his actions.

Thats got to be it.

What else could it be? 

I cleared my throat and he looked up at me. 

_“There you are. Wondered if you were going to stay up there all morning. Come. Eat. I’ve prepared a feast fit for a Ki..well, for us anyway.”_

We sat and began to eat. He’d fixed eggs and bacon, pancakes and sausage. There was some sort of hash browns and of course coffee. 

I hummed in enjoyment as I sipped the hot coffee. It was indeed my favorite brand. 

_“Good?”_

_”Yes, very. Thank you Thor. Not just for breakfast, but for letting me come here to stay a while. Though you may get sick of me and want me gone before then.”_

He looked down, almost bashful, then back up to look at me in the eyes. His had taken on a soft appearance.

_”You can stay here anytime you want. As long as you want. As for getting sick of you? Never.”_

We sat there a few moments and just looked at each other. 

I felt like I should say something, but for the life of me I couldn’t bring myself to say the words. I knew what I wanted to say, but I didn’t know how he’d react.

He looked away first and began to shove food into his mouth. 

I suddenly realized something I didn’t before.

_”Thor? Where’s Korg and Meek? They are always here when I come visit.”_

He wiped his mouth on a napkin and shrugged.

_”I told them to make themselves scarce for a while. Give us some time alone to catch up. So we won’t be disturbed for at least the first week your here. Unless you want them here, then I can just call them and...”_

_”No! I mean no, that’s fine. I kind of like the idea of it just being the two of us. You’re right. We need to catch up.”_

His smile alone was worth looking too eager to spend some quiet alone time with him. 

After breakfast we sat in his living room and talked and drank more coffee.

I caught him up on all the gossip and he caught me up on the happenings going on in New Asgard. 

_“Do you miss it? Being their King that is. I mean, I know Valkyrie is doing a good job, but you were raised to rule. That doesn’t just disappear overnight.”_

He frowned and leaned his head back onto the couch, staring at the ceiling.

_”Not as much as you think. They still look up to me and call me Your Majesty, but it’s kinda nice not having to carry the fate of so many people on your shoulders.”_

I saw a look of sadness cross his features, probably remembering all those he’s lost over the years. 

I scooted closer to him, my knee pressing into his leg. 

Reaching out, I laid my hand on top of his in his lap. Giving him a kind smile as he looked first at my hand, then at me. 

_“They will always look up to you. You give them a sense of home and belonging. Besides, it can’t be all bad being called Your Majesty or My Lord or My Prince, right?”_

He turned his hand over and wrapped his fingers around my hand, bringing it to his lips for a delicate kiss to my knuckles.

_”I don’t mind it when you say it.”_

The tension was thick again. 

I opened my mouth to say something, anything. My eyes slowly drifted to his lips and how kissable they looked.

I let out a shuddering breath as I felt his thumb caress the back of my hand. It felt good. 

Really good.

He gently laid my hand upon his chest, right over his heart. I could feel it pounding away. 

Does his heart always beat that fast? 

_“Alex..”_

I looked up from his chest, into his eyes. Has my heart pounded like this before, when he’s close? The air seemed thick and I swallowed around a sudden lump in my throat.

His eyes drifted down to my lips, mine to his. My tongue slipped out and licked them. I wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

Am I leaning toward him? Wait. Is he leaning toward me?!

_”Alright you two, I’m outa here.”_

We both pulled back as Rocket walked into the house. My heart pounding out of control. I didn’t realize we were that close to one another.

Did we almost kiss?!?

Rocket immediately noticed the change in atmosphere. 

He grinned and winked at me when Thor got up to go clean up the kitchen.

_”Exactly what did I walk in on?”_

_”Nothing, you didn’t walk in on us doing anything.”_

Of course he didn’t believe me. I knew he wouldn’t. Hell I didn’t even believe my own lie. 

Rocket said his goodbyes and then Thor and I were truly alone.

The rest of the evening started to feel normal. We got back into our usual routine and talked like we always do.

We played some video games and even went for a long walk to see some of the other Asgardians. 

We even got to see Valkyrie. She was pretty busy so it wasn’t a long visit.

That night as we were saying our good nights, he suddenly pulled me toward him. 

_“Don’t think I’ve forgotten your birthday little one, I have big plans for you tomorrow.”_

I had wondered if he’d remembered what tomorrow was. But birthdays were never a big deal for me, so it really didn’t matter.

I saw the look of excitement on his face and for once, I was actually excited for tomorrow to get here already.

_”Thor, you didn’t have to do anything for my Birthday. But it’s really sweet of you to think of me. So, what are we doing?”_

He leaned in suddenly, making me gasp as he gently pressed his lips to the shell of my ear. 

_“It’s a surprise. But trust me, you’re going to love every single second.”_

He pulled back enough to kiss my cheek and tell me good night. His lips lingered a bit longer than usual.

I stood there stunned for a few moments, surprised at my body’s reaction to him being so close. 

I was turned on!

Holy fucking shit! Like very turned on!

Thor turned me on and I’m just standing outside my bedroom like a damn idiot.

I was blushing like a tomato. 

Snapping myself out of the trance I found myself in, I quickly went in my room and closed the door behind me. 

I spent the next two hours laying in bed, wondering what Thor was doing. Eventually I was so tired I just passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Light knocking woke me up from a deep sleep. At first I thought I was dreaming, only to hear the knocking again.

I was so tired. I didn’t get tons of sleep.

Yawning, I threw the covers back and shuffle walked to the door, rubbing my eyes and trying to get all the gunky sleep out of the corners.

Opening the door, I look up at a wide eyed and startled looking Thor.

_”Thor? What time is it?”_

My voice was gravely from having just woke up.

_”Uhhhhh...”_

I yawned again and turned around to look at the clock by the bed. That’s when I heard Thor curse.

_”Fuck!”_

It was almost a growl it was so low. Any lower and I may not have even heard it. That’s when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror over the dresser.

_”Oh shit!”_

I was so tired and disoriented that I completely forgot that I went to bed wearing a skin tight, thin white spaghetti strap top and a pair of white lace thong panties.

My first instinct was to jump back into bed and cover up. But instead I just stood there like an idiot as Thor stared at me wide eyed. 

He slowly reached for the door knob, missing a few times in his attempt, his eyes wide and glued to my chest, when they weren’t roaming down my long bare legs.

_”I’ll just, Uh, be downstairs. When..when you are ready to get naked. Shit! I mean dressed! Dressed! When you get dressed just come downstairs. Uh, yeah, ok. Bye.”_

I blinked dumbly as he suddenly closed the door. His heavy footsteps were heard on the steps as he rushed downstairs in almost a run. 

I sat down hard onto my bed and looked up at my reflection in the mirror.

Oh God! Thor saw me practically naked!

Well, there’s the answer to how he’d react if he saw me in my lacy thong. 

He looked horrified. 

Right?

Right??

Maybe?

Fuck! Now I’m even more confused than I was yesterday. I don’t have a clue.

Well, I guess I need to go face the music. So what, he saw me almost naked. He’s seen me in a bikini before. This isn’t that much different.

Just a few months ago we hung out by the pool for several days. Him in his red swim trunks and me in a white skimpy bikini. This is nothing compared to that.

Ok, well, maybe he got to see a bit more of my ass. 

I threw on a pair of cotton drawstring shorts. Covering my ass, literally. 

I didn’t bother with a bra. He’s already seen my tits in this thing, so might as well be comfortable.

Padding down the stairs, I heard a crash and some cursing coming from the kitchen.

Popping my head around the corner, I saw Thor picking up a kitchen chair and putting it right side up. It’s as if he must have tripped over it. 

Thats not like him. For such a big guy, he’s very graceful when he moves. 

_“Thor?”_

_”Alex! Hey, Hi, good morning. Happy birthday. It’s your Birthday. I mean, of course you know it’s your birthday. It’s good to see you, up and awake. Good, very good. So, breakfast?”_

He sounded extra nervous, talking super fast. Perhaps he feels awkward about seeing me in such a state of undress.

_”Thank you. Yes, breakfast sounds lovely. Are you ok? Is it because you saw me almost naked? The reason you’re so twitchy.”_

He laughed nervously and reached a hand out, to lean against the counter, only to miss it all together and fell hard to the floor.

_”Thor! Oh my God, are you ok?”_

He jumped up and brushed it off like it was no big deal. 

_“Twitchy? Who’s twitchy? Not me. No I’m fine. Perfectly fine. So very very fine.”_

I eyed him suspiciously, wondering if he’s already been drinking Meade this morning.

_”Ok, if you say so.”_

He grinned like an idiot as I walked past him to get a cup of coffee. 

Yeah he’s being weird about it, no doubt. But I couldn’t figure out if it was a good weird or a bad weird.

I decided to just ignore it until he went back to normal.

I was so distracted with my own thoughts, I knocked my spoon off the counter and onto the floor.

_”Dammit!”_

I bent over to pick up the spoon and another crash made me stand up quickly and turn around.

Thor had dropped his coffee cup and it shattered, coffee going everywhere 

_“Bloody Hell!”_

I laughed and finished making my coffee as he quickly tried to clean up his mess. Mumbling something I couldn’t understand under his breath.

We stayed pretty quiet during breakfast, which was my favorite, waffles. Though he seemed to avoid eye contact with me.

He put a candle in one of my waffles and had me blow it out and make a wish. It took me a moment or two to decide what I wanted to wish for.

In the end, I wished for clarity. I’m tired of being confused. Is it too much to ask for? 

Thor set up a surprise for my birthday. But he refused to tell me what it was. I do love surprises, as long as they are good ones.

The only hint he gave me was I was to dress in jeans and comfortable shoes that were good for hiking. 

After breakfast, I ran back upstairs and changed, coming down in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black boots and a pale blue sweater. 

Thor was dressed very similar to myself. Black jeans and a pale grey Henley. His jeans fit him very well. Like REALLY well. 

Damn that ass!

The Henley hugged his muscles and made him look amazing. You could see the shape of his abs, making my mouth practically water.

We went walking and ended up outside of town. I was giddy with excitement, wondering what we were doing.

At one point, he grabbed my arm and hooked it in his. I didn’t say anything to acknowledge it, and neither did he. 

We turned a bend in the road and up ahead I saw a farm, horses running freely in an open field.

I looked at Thor and his smile was nearly splitting his face in two.

_”For your birthday, I thought we’d go for a ride on horseback, see some of the countryside. Maybe have a picnic at one of my favorite spots for lunch.”_

_”Thor! Oh my God, that sounds amazing. This is so perfect! How did you know I’d like something like this?”_

He shoved his hands in his pockets and blushed a little as he told me.

_”I remember you telling me how much you missed the horses you grew up with.”_

I blinked and stared at him, my heart nearly bursting. 

_“When did I tell you that? I don’t remember ever talking about it.”_

He took a hand out of his pocket and pressed it to my low back, leading me toward the farm.

_”A year ago, the first day we met.”_

I halted my steps and he turned to look at me.

_”The first day we met? You remember that I miss going horseback riding from the day we met and got plastered? Thor, that’s...that’s so sweet and amazing. I don’t know what to say, except I can’t believe you remembered and Thank you!”_

He stepped a bit closer to me, making my heart skip a beat.

_”I remember everything about that day. The way your hair was in a braid and several strands were flying free around your face. How you looked at me when I tested you. The sound of your laugh when you’re drunk and can’t seem to get your words out right and they come out all jumbled. At one point you kept calling me Thorny.”_

My face heated up. The intense blush had to have been noticed by him. 

Just as he stepped a tad closer, his hand just barely touching my hip, a man called out to him to get his attention. It was the man that owned the horses.

Could Thor have feelings for me? And if he does, why haven’t I noticed it before?

Is it possible that I’m the only one that’s been blind to how he feels. Everyone else claims to see it. Everyone but me.

Thor took my left hand in his and tugged me toward the farm. I can’t believe he did this for me. It’s such a thoughtful gift.

Not that Thor isn’t thoughtful, because he is. It’s just so unexpected to have him do something so...personal.

We were able to pick out the horses we wanted for the day. Thor picked a huge black stallion named Romeo. My horse was a white gelding named Layla.

Thor led me along the countryside. The scenery was enough to take your breath away. Green fields, hills and valleys filled with beautiful wild flowers. Mountains with snow covered peaks in the distance. Probably one of the most beautiful places I’ve ever seen before.

We were stopped about midway up a large hill overlooking a lake. I was nearly in tears from how pretty it all was. 

_“Are you getting hungry? We’re near the picnic spot I have set up for us. If not we can stay out a bit longer. It’s your day. You get to choose.”_

My heart swelled as I gazed at this wonderful man. Prince. God. King. My Thor.

My Thor?

I had wished for clarity when I blew out that candle this morning. Well, I think clarity found me.

I think I’m in love with Thor.

Holy shit, I am in love with Thor!

I opened my mouth to blurt it out, the feeling so strong. But instead I just looked at him like a guppy, mouth hung open slightly.

_”Alex? Are you hungry?”_

He smiled so sweetly at me, his eyes seemed to shine as he did. 

I cleared my throat from how I was choked up with emotions.

_”Yeah, I mean, I can eat. Are you hungry?”_

His eyes changed at my question. I could have sworn on a bible that he glanced down at my mouth as he answered me.

_”Always. Come, follow me.”_

I nodded and turned Layla in his direction and followed him farther up the hill.

Once we reached the top, we were shaded by lots of trees, giving us reprieve from the bright sunlight. 

Thor stopped his horse and dismounted next to a series of large trees near the edge of the hill that ended in a sheer drop down to the valley below.

Thor held Layla’s reins as I dismounted. 

He tied off the horses and led me to the other side of the trees that were near the ledge.

I gasped as I see a soft quilt laid out and an honest to goodness picnic basket up against the trunk. 

_“Thor! This is so...wow, I just don’t have any words.”_

He pulled me closer to him and hugged me to his chest, kissing the top of my head.

_”You deserve nothing but the best.”_

I laid my head on his chest and hugged him back. Loving the feeling of his arms around me. So strong and secure. 

Slowly he let me go, but not without kissing my temple first.

My stomach did a flip flop at the feel of his lips on my skin. 

He led me to the quilt and we sat down together. Pulling out enough sandwiches for several Kings, we ate until I felt like I would bust. Thor ate the rest. 

He really is a bottomless pit.

There was a type of chest nearby and when Thor opened it, he pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

If I didn’t know any better, I would swear to anyone that this was a date. It definitely had a date vibe to it. 

He poured us both a glass and held his up for a toast.

_”To Alexandria. The most amazing woman I have ever known in all my fifteen hundred years. Happy Birthday Love.”_

Love? He’s never called me that before. Usually it’s Alex, or Little One. Rare occasions he’s been known to call me Lightening Sister. But he hasn’t called me that since the beginning of our friendship.

_“Thank you Thor, though I think perhaps you’re exaggerating a bit on the most amazing part. But I’ll take it. Even if it’s just for today.”_

We both took a sip of our wine before he acted like he suddenly remembered something.

_”Oh! I almost forgot. I got you a present.”_

I watched as he turned around and got back into the trunk and pulled out a neatly wrapped present. The wrapping paper had little lightning bolts on it in silver.

_”Thor you didn’t have to buy me anything.”_

_”I know, but this is not something I bought. Valkyrie found it among some of the things brought here from Asgard. I thought perhaps you’d like it.”_

I got excited, I’ve never gotten anything from another world before. Not even close. 

I quickly ripped the paper and set it aside. Underneath was a beautifully carved wooden box with all sorts of designs on it.

_”What is all that? Is that a language?”_

Thor answered me as my fingers traced each intricate letter. Well, I’m assuming it’s letters.

_”Yes, it’s ancient Aesir, the language of my forefathers.”_

_”What does it say?”_

I looked up at him and his eyes softened, a sweet smile on his lips.

_”It says, For those who wish to find, the truest desires of the heart.”_

Looking back down at the box, I wondered who carved it. Is it nearly as old as Thor? Older?

_”The box isn’t really the gift, but you of course can keep it. Go on, look inside.”_

With a giddy smile, I unlatched it and opened the lid. Inside was a glass vial of some sort. It looked like an old fashioned perfume bottle. Just a lot smaller.

I carefully picked it up. It looked so delicate. The glass was see through and the liquid was shimmery, almost pearlescent.

_”Is it perfume? It’s so pretty!”_

_“I believe so. I smelled it when Valkyrie brought it to me and it made me think of you. I hope you like it.”_

I opened the bottle and brought it to my nose for a sniff. It smelled like flowers. The sweetest flowers I’d ever smelled.

I tipped it over as I placed my finger over the opening, wetting the digit with the perfume.

I placed some on my pulse points of my neck and my wrists. Even between my breasts.

Closing the bottle, I placed it carefully back in the box and closed the lid.

Quirking an eyebrow at Thor, I grinned, tilting my head to the side, revealing my neck.

_”How do I smell?”_

He leaned closer and my heart rate spiked. Speaking of smelling good. 

He put his nose against my throat where my pulse was pounding away and took in a breath to smell me.

A small shiver ran down my spine. 

_“Mmm, Yes, you smell amazing.”_

He pulled back only slightly, still just inches away from my lips and his. I wanted to kiss him. But more importantly, I wanted him to kiss me.

Desperately.

I’ve never wanted to kiss someone so damn bad in my whole life.

The air around us was thick. I recognized the longing in his eyes. It was quite obvious in that moment what Thor was feeling. 

_“Thor?”_

His eyes again drifted to my lips, so I licked them. 

He groaned, almost a growl as he leaned in even closer. 

My pulse was erratic, electricity seemed to be flowing through every nerve ending the closer he got to me. 

I began to feel such a deep want for him. I needed to touch him and have him touch me. 

_“Alex?”_

I looked up with hooded eyes, but was taken aback by his sudden look of concern.

_”Alex, are you feeling well? You’re sweating. A lot. Are you hot?”_

I snapped myself out of the haze of sexual attraction I found myself in, shaking my head to clear it. 

I took stock of my body and began to get concerned. I was indeed sweating. It began to trickle down my temple and cheek. But more importantly, I could feel how unbelievably wet I had became, that had nothing to do with me sweating.

Something was wrong. I was aroused, but it felt unnatural. Like I was on Molly or Ex or something. My heart only started pounding harder. 

_“Thor? Something...something’s wrong. I, I don’t feel right.”_

My face was flushed, Hell my whole body felt flushed. My clothes began to feel itchy on my skin. 

_“Maybe it’s the perfume, could you be allergic?”_

He grabbed my hand to look at the place on my wrist where I dabbed the perfume, checking for anything out of the ordinary.

The moment his skin touched mine though, I almost convulsed. I reached out and pulled him to me, moaning his name like a whore.

I tried to control myself, but it was becoming hard to do.

_”God, Thor, something’s wrong, very very wrong. I feel...oh God I feel..”_

_”What do you feel?”_

I was shaking all over as if I had a chill, when in fact I was sweltering hot. 

_“I feel everything. Everything. But I want, no, God, I need you to touch me. Please Thor, touch me. Kiss me. I need you to fuck me!”_

I was beyond delirious with lust. I knew I was out of control, but my only thought was that I needed to fuck and do it right now!

_”Come, we need to find you some help. This isn’t natural. Your skin is burning up. I don’t think that was perfume. Dammit! It’s going to be ok Alex. Come here.”_

I whimpered and he quickly picked me up off the ground. I tried my hardest to not give in to the desires overwhelming me.

He mounted his horse and kept me seated in front of him. 

He raced Romeo back into town. My willpower was slipping, I found myself rubbing against Thor suggestively, whining and moaning. 

God what he must think of me!

My mind was foggy, but a voice called out to us as we approached town. 

It was Valkyrie.

_”Thor! What’s wrong? Is she hurt?”_

I heard bits and pieces of their conversation. 

Valkyrie told Thor to go see one of the old healers that use to practice on Asgard before coming to Earth. Perhaps they would know what is wrong with me.

We were off again, the sound of the horses hooves on the cobblestone echoed in my ears. 

I was starting to feel worse. The lust and yearning was still there, but I felt like my pain was starting to win out. I was so horny that it hurt.

I opened my eyes as I was placed upon a long wooden table, every touch of the wood against my skin made me moan and arch my back. 

_“Thor! Please, I need you! Please! It hurts. I hurt so bad, I need you inside me!”_

_”You hear her, she’s delirious. She’s been going on and on about needing to...well, you heard her. What is it? Why is she acting this way?”_

I gasped as a hand was placed on my forehead, pushing back the sweat soaked hair from my eyes.

Whoever Thor took me to, asked him to describe the perfume. Which he did.

_”You fool! You gave her Asgardian Permethius Nectar? A human! Are you insane?”_

_”I don’t understand, Asgardian Perm...whatever Nectar? What is that? I’ve never heard of it.”_

I tried to open my eyes to see who was talking. The old woman looked pissed off to say the least.

_”Many many thousands of years ago, a rare flower was found growing on the mountain side. It was named Permethius. It was found to have a pollen that increased sexual attraction for those that smelled its sweet scent. Just one small whiff was all it took to ignite a fire inside. But some sought to harness that power and made a potent serum from it. One drop would be nearly unbearable. Yet you say she placed it on several places on her body? Gods! This poor child will literally die from being sexually aroused.”_

Wait? So I was what, flower roofied?! Perfect! Just fucking perfect. Now what do I do?

Thor was pacing and seemed panicked.

_”I don’t get it, I smelled the perf..Nectar and I mean, yes I was aroused, but she’s out of her mind. Will it truly kill her? There has to be a way to help her.”_

The older woman smirked at him.

_”The Nectar looses potency when exposed to air. By the time you smelled it on her skin, she’d absorbed nearly all of it. But, yes, if you don’t help her, she can die. Her heart won’t be able to withstand the stress.”_

I sort of blacked out a bit as she told Thor how to help me be rid of the Nectar’s effects.

The next time I awoke, I was being laid down in my bed.

_”Thor, please..help me. I need you.”_

Even I knew how wrecked I sounded.

Thor sat next to me on the bed and looked so torn and at odds with himself.

_”Alex, the only way to help you is to have sex. The endorphins released during release helps the Nectar clear out of your system. If you need me to call someone. I’ll get them here as soon as possible.”_

So I have to fuck to live? I don’t seem to see the problem here. 

_“I don’t want anyone to come here. I only want you. I want you to help me.”_

He stood and paced the floor by the foot of the bed. Running his hands through his hair.

_”You don’t know what you ask of me. I can’t do this. It’s not right.”_

He doesn’t want me.

A deep sadness hit me hard, mixing with the arousal and I cried silently. 

_“It’s ok, I understand. You don’t want me that way.”_

I might as well have slapped him based on his reaction.

He quickly came to my side and cupped my face between his hands. Hands that were shaking. 

_“No Alex, don’t you get it? I do want you that way. I would give anything to have you under me and call out my name as I bring you great pleasure. But how can I like this? You’re not in your right mind and I’d be taking advantage of you. But don’t you ever think that I don’t want you. You have no idea how much I’ve dreamed of it.”_

I couldn’t believe my ears. Everyone was right. Thor has feelings for me. 

_“Thor, I know the Nectar is making me go crazy right now, but you wouldn’t be taking advantage. I want you. I wanted you even before that damn shimmery Asgardian aphrodisiac. Please, I want you. Please Thor.”_

His touch was setting me on fire, but I tried my hardest to stay focused on him. I needed him to know the depth of my affections toward him.

Apparently my life depended on it. 

He searched my eyes, his thumbs stroking my cheek bones. 

He suddenly sat up and reached behind him, pulling his sweater off over his head one handed. 

I shivered as I saw his bare chest. 

_“Are you sure about this? Once we go down this path, we can never go back. Because once I’ve had you my Love, I’ll never let you go.”_

"Then don’t let go.”

He groaned, crawling over my body and looking me deep in my eyes. 

_“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. I was going to tell you today. On the hill. Tell you that I wanted more than to just be your friend.”_

Tears trickled down my cheeks. 

_“Kiss me.”_

He lowered his head to mine, my body nearly ready to explode from trying to hold myself back.

The first touch of his lips on mine was down right electric. 

I swallowed his moan when my tongue grazed his bottom lip. One taste and I was beyond the ability to hold myself back any further.

I arched into him and pulled him closer, needing to feel his hard body against mine. His weight, his heat, I wanted it all.

We both became frantic, so beyond turned on that it was only a matter of minutes before I was laying bare beneath him and he above me.

He was so hard and very big. I’d never had anyone that big before. Thankfully, the nectar took away the fear and left only the yearning.

He wrapped my legs around his waist and slowly sunk into me. 

The look on his face told me just how good he was feeling. The fact that I was insanely wet helped as well. It allowed him to bottom out in one smooth thrust of his hips.

It became a blur after that. The pleasure he gave me was beyond anything I could have ever imagined.

All night long we made love, over and over again. I couldn’t get enough and neither could he. 

I didn’t know what tomorrow would bring. But for now, I had Thor and he had me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Birds chirping woke me up. I knew from the moment I opened my eyes that something dramatic had happened to me.

I rolled over onto my back and groaned, places on me were sore and aching. Places that haven’t ached in several years, and definitely not to this extent.

Like a slap to the face, my memories came flooding back to me. Image after image assaulting my brain of what Thor and I did last night.

Thor and I fucked. We fucked like souped up rabbits on steroids during breading season.

I sat up straight in bed and the sheets pooled around my waist, revealing my bare chest.

_”Shit!”_

I quickly covered myself, looking around for Thor, who at the moment wasn’t anywhere in sight.

Gods! What did I do? I threw myself at him. 

I mean, yeah, I wanted him, but did I want him like this? 

He was forced to fuck me, so I could live.

I had a fuzzy memory of Thor telling me that he’s wanted me for a long time. Did I imagine that? Or did he really say it?

I was right in the middle of feeling mortified and embarrassed when Thor walked into the bedroom.

I gasped and wrapped the sheet tighter around me. 

He was carrying breakfast on a tray.

He brought me breakfast in bed. 

Approaching me slowly, he set the tray on the bedside table. He looked nervous as he sat down next to me.

_”How are you feeling?”_

If I didn’t know any better, Thor looked scared. Worried. What does he have to be afraid of?

_”I’m uh, good, I think. Sore, but ya know, that’s to be expected. Considering.”_

I couldn’t quite look him in the eyes, too embarrassed by my behavior. 

_“Yes, I suppose. Do you...remember everything?”_

I looked up and our eyes met. It seemed as if my answer to his question meant a lot to him.

_”Sort of. Some things are pretty fuzzy.”_

He nodded. I think he expected me to say something more.

I had started to hope that maybe it’s all true. Maybe Thor really does have feelings for me. That this all wasn’t just a delusion brought on by psychedelic properties of a flower from another world.

But then a thought crossed my mind and a deep sadness hit me hard.

I hated to even ask the question, but I needed to know. Before I laid my heart on the line, only to get it smashed to bits.

_”Thor? Do...do you like me? You know, like, like me-like me?”_

He smiled and reached out his hand, brushing my long blonde hair behind my ear. My skin tingled where he touched me.

_”My sweet sweet Alexandria, maybe I didn’t make myself clear enough last night. Of course I like you. I more than like you. I love you.”_

He leaned toward me to kiss me, but I put a hand to his chest, preventing him from coming any closer.

He looked confused and hurt. I needed to know, so I asked another question.

_“When did you start feeling this way about me?”_

He seemed to think for a moment.

_”I’ve always been attracted to you, from the first moment I saw you. But as for knowing I was in love with you, it was about a month ago I believe. During my last visit.”_

I nodded and tried to swallow down the tears that were threatening to spill over and run down my cheeks.

_”When did you first get the Nectar?”_

He was about to answer and he stopped, eyes widening slightly. And I knew. I knew the answer.

He thinks he fell in love with me when he was given the Nectar. He said he’d smelled it and it made him think of me.

I got my hopes up for nothing. This was all just a sham.

_“Just as I thought. It’s not real. Nothing you feel for me is real. It’s nothing but the Nectar fucking with your emotions.”_

I couldn’t help it anymore, I began to cry. 

My emotions have been wrecked for two days straight and to know that even though I love him more than anything, I’ll never be able to trust that his feelings are real.

_”Alex, no! No that’s not true. I’ve been fighting with myself for months on how I feel. I didn’t want to mess up the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You. Us. Our friendship. It means everything to me. Especially when I’ve lost so much. What I feel has nothing to do with that damn Nectar. Nothing!”_

He pulled me close and tipped my head back to make me look up at him.

_”Please my Love, tell me you believe me. You are my match in every single way. Even down to our abilities. You were always meant to be mine. My one and only. My Queen.”_

I could feel my heart beginning to believe. But I still had my doubts.

_”I remember the moment I realized I was in love with you. We were sitting on the roof at the Compound, trying to watch the stars due to a meteor shower about to happen. Clouds rolled in and you pouted. With a wave of your hands, the clouds dispersed and the sky seemed to explode with the amount of stars we could see.”_

I remember that night. It was a good night. 

_“You asked me to point out where my home use to be. You sat close, pressed into my side as I pointed toward the heavens. You must have noticed my sudden sadness at remembering Asgard. Because you leaned up and kissed me gently on the cheek.”_

I couldn’t bare seeing him look sad. It broke my heart.

_”I’ll never forget what you told me. You said, ‘Home is where your heart is.’ Then you laid your head on my shoulder. I knew in that moment that you were my home, because you were my heart. Alex, I didn’t get the Nectar until I came back here. So you see, I loved you before I was ever under it’s influence.”_

I began to cry anew, knowing he was telling me the truth. Thor has never lied to me. I trust him more than anyone in my entire life.

_“Thor, I-I love you too. And I know it’s real because I realized I was in love with you yesterday, before the picnic. I wanted to scream it out loud to you on that hill. But I chickened out. Afraid you wouldn’t feel the same way.”_

His face lit up. 

_“I thought you were looking at me funny. Aren’t we the pair? I should have told you sooner how I felt. It’s been torture these last few months, wanting to touch and kiss you, yet unable to do so. Hell, I should have made a move on you the first day we met. I wanted to kiss the smirk off your face as you swirled my Lightening around your body. I think even Captain Rogers saw my interest. He asked me about it actually a few days later.”_

So that’s why Steve looked at us kinda funny and went off to leave us alone. He saw something I didn’t. 

God! I’ve been so fucking blind!

_”Everyone kept telling me that you had feelings for me. I didn’t believe them. I guess I should pay more attention shouldn’t I?”_

He laughed and cupped my cheek. Leaning in closer, mere centimeters from his lips touching mine. 

_“Let’s not linger on the what ifs. Instead, we should take advantage of what we have right now.”_

I smiled and placed my hand over his on my cheek.

_”A boner? Is it a boner? Because if it is, I may have to see this for myself to believe it.”_

His smile became more of a smirk. The look making him even more sexy than he was just moments ago. 

_“As much as I’d love to show you, I don’t think that would be a very good idea right now. You’ve been through a lot, physically, the past twelve hours. You need to rest and restore your health to its fullest.”_

He was saying it, but his eyes were talking a whole other language. 

_“I understand, last night was definitely very...physical. I’m feeling it’s affects this morning for sure. But there was one thing last night we didn’t do, that I want to try.”_

He pulled back a bit to look at me, he seemed confused.

_”What did we not do? I think we covered the basics and a few very adventurous positions and so forth. Care to enlighten me?”_

I slowly let my sheet slide down my chest, revealing my naked breasts. His eyes immediately zoned in on them and I couldn’t help but giggle at the way he licked his lips.

_”Thor, last night was amazing. It was hard and fast and glorious. But I want something a little more...softer. We didn’t make love, we fucked. We know how the other feels now. I want to show you how I feel.”_

His eyes were glued to me as I pushed the sheets down and went up onto my knees before him. My hair was brushing against the sensitive skin around my nipples where Thor had spent a lot of attention on last night.

I reached out and ran my fingers of my right hand through his hair, then stroked his cheek. I loved the feel of his beard against my palm. 

_“Please Thor, make love to me.”_

I shivered as he shifted and ran his big hands up my thighs, before gripping me around my waist.

I squealed a bit as he suddenly picked me up and placed me on his lap. He acted as if I was light as a feather. God that’s hot!

He grabbed my ass and pulled me gently against his hardening cock hiding in his sweatpants. 

Running my hands up his thick arms, I planted them around his neck and into his hair, pressing my chest to his.

_”Anything for you, my Love. My Queen. My Goddess.”_

I moaned as he simultaneously rolled me against his cock and took my mouth in a tantalizing kiss that made me tingle all over.

He rocked me gently in a slow rhythm, mimicking the way his tongue was making love to my mouth. 

I felt as if I could burst into flames. I needed this man inside me very very soon.

Thor, who’s had a vice like grip on the cheeks of my ass, slid his right hand further back and down. His first and second fingers found my wet entrance and penetrated me.

I moaned from how good it felt, then hissed at how sore I was.

He paused, but didn’t remove his hand. 

_“Alex, are you sure? You’re sore, I don’t want to hurt you. I’m not a small man, and I don’t know how gentle I can be when I want you so damn much.”_

I bit my lip as I rolled my hips down onto his fingers, causing them to enter me further.

_”It’s sore, yes, but it also feels very good. Please, don’t stop. I need you.”_

I kissed him and licked into his mouth, making him moan and push his fingers into me to the knuckles.

I broke the kiss with a loud gasp as Thor’s thumb began to push slowly into my ass. 

This is definitely something we didn’t do last night. 

He slowly began to fuck me with his fingers, in my pussy and my ass.

My soreness lasted briefly before taking a back seat to the pleasure. 

I became a moaning and writhing mess on his lap. The feel of his hard cock pressing against my clit, made me whine with need.

_”Thats it, my Love, give me what I want. Give me all your pleasure. Give it to your King.”_

Something about the way he said it, tipped me over the edge. 

I came.

It was the kind of orgasm that takes you by surprise and leaves you begging for more when it’s done.

Thor’s fingers were drenched in the proof of my arousal.

When my orgasm subsided, he groaned and pulled me off his lap to stand up before him. 

He quickly rid himself of his T-shirt and sweatpants.

The moment he sat back down, I was lifted like a doll and placed back into position.

I giggled like a damn idiot.

_”Did I amuse you?”_

_”You did. The way you handle me like I weigh nothing. It’s very very hot. I think I like you man handling me.”_

His eyes darkened and a Storm was brewing behind his blown pupils. 

_“Careful how you speak. I’m trying to go slow and when you say things to me like that, it makes me want to throw you on this bed and force you to your knees.”_

I shivered from the visual. 

Rolling my hips, we both groaned at the feel of his hard cock sliding through my wet lips. I was more than ready for him.

I cradled his head in my hands as I kissed him again. At the same time, Thor lifted me to the perfect height to penetrate me.

I gasped into his mouth as he slowly let me sink down onto him. 

There was a deep ache for sure, but just on the other side of that pain, was an intense pleasure that made me tremble. 

He held me still for several minutes, just allowing us to make out like teenagers. He was looking out for my comfort.

_”Thor, please..”_

_”You feel so good. So tight around me. Like a sword in a sheath, you’re my perfect fit. I’m..I’m going to move you now, ready?”_

I nodded and buried my face into his neck, panting as he gripped my ass and pulled me slowly up his length until just the thick head remained inside me.

He moaned deeply as he guided me down again to his lap.

Over and over again, he worked me up and down his hard cock. After a while, my pain was long forgotten. Instead I was focused solely on making sure Thor was feeling just as good as I was.

I clenched hard around his member and his hips bucked up into me, hitting me squarely on my g-spot.

_”Oh fuck! Baby! Right there, please, do that again.”_

He did.

I cried out and began to help in my movements. Rocking into him and brushing my nipples against his hard chest.

We were both panting and a light sheen of sweat began to form on our bodies.

His hands left my ass and wrapped around my back, pressing me firmly against his chest as he kissed me with such passion.

I raked my nails across his shoulders and a growl left his throat. I knew he was having trouble going slow. I could tell he wanted to fuck me into oblivion.

He lost his battle with patience, his peak close. I could tell by the sounds he was making and the way his breath would catch as I clenched him.

I suddenly found myself on my back and Thor’s massive frame nestled between my thighs. His cock never even left my body in the move.

He didn’t increase the speed by much, but he did begin to angle and snap his hips with each thrust, hitting me in just the right spot.

My legs wrapped around his waist, holding him close. My arms wrapped around his back, under his arms.

His left hand was cupping the back of my neck and his right was stroking down my body. He palmed my hip and thigh, eventually gripping my ass and rolled me into him as his hips met mine.

_”Oh God, Thor! Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!”_

I shook and screamed his name as I came. He grunted and buried his face into my neck, panting as he followed me. Emptying a giant load of his cum deep inside me. 

When we both came down, he was literally petting my body with his right hand. He’d start at my cheek and hair, sliding down my shoulder and ribs, then hip and thigh.

_”Alex, You are so beautiful. So damn beautiful. I love you. Words pale to exemplify my deepest affections for you. You have truly bewitched my very soul.”_

A single tear slid down my temple as I held my lover close. It’s so hard to believe how much my life has changed in just two days.

_”Baby, I love you too. So much. So so much.”_

We eventually moved and after Thor cleaned his cum from between my thighs, he pulled me close to his chest, his strong arms wrapping securely around me.

We dozed for perhaps a few minutes, deep sleep just moments away from taking me. Only to screech in surprise as the bedroom door suddenly opened.

Standing in the doorway with a huge ass grin on his face, was Tony Stark.

I quickly tried to cover my naked breasts that as been above the sheets that Thor had covered us with.

_“I found them!”_

Thor, being a gentleman, tried to shield my nudity from any prying eyes.

My eyes widened even more when not only Natasha and Steve popped their head into the doorway to look, but Bucky as well.

Jesus! Why the hell are they all here?!

_”Stark, why are you here? Further more, please remove yourself and all your companions from our bedroom before I put Stormbreaker through your skull and allow us to become decent before greeting any guests.”_

He was definitely both civil and threatening all at the same time. 

Steve was the first to scurry off. Then Natasha, though not without winking at me first. 

Bucky was grinning from ear to ear.

_”About damn time you two. Congratulations.”_

He too walked away from the door. 

I stared wide eyed at Tony as he still stood there grinning like a fucking idiot. 

_“I knew it! I knew you two were getting it on. I’ve been saying it for nearly a ye..ahhhhh!”_

I flinched at a very feminine hand reached out and grabbing Tony by the ear and yanking him out of the doorway. 

Tony complained the entire way as he was forced to go downstairs.

Way to go Natasha!

A few seconds later she came into sight, only to smile at us as she grabbed the doorknob and closed the door. 

I groaned in annoyance and buried my face into Thor’s pec. 

_“What are they even doing here? We’re never going to hear the end of this, are we?”_

His deep laugh vibrated his chest, making me look up curiously. 

_“Valkyrie probably called them. I didn’t exactly stop to go tell her what we found out at the healer about how to help you. As far as she knew, you looked to be on your deathbed. As for not hearing the end of it about us being together? Let them say what they want. As long as I have you, that’s all that matters. I no longer have to hide how I feel. The whole world can know.”_

My heart was near bursting with how much I loved this man. 

After a quick shower, which after the night we had, I definitely needed it, we both went downstairs hand in hand to see our friends. 

Clint was sitting on the couch playing a video game while Natasha leaned against the arm and watched. Tony and Steve were drinking a cup of coffee, sitting at the kitchen table. Bucky was making himself the biggest sandwich I’d ever seen in my life.

When we came downstairs, they all stopped what they were doing and put their attention on us. 

We all looked at each other for a few moments. No one really saying anything. 

Steve cleated his throat awkwardly.

_”We, Uh, heard that you were ill. When we couldn’t reach either one of you, we decided to come see if there was anything we can do. But, I think Thor has everything under control.”_

His smile was full of excitement, so was everyone else’s.

Instead of teasing us or throwing a bunch of uncomfortable questions our way, they congratulated us both and began to leave to get back on the Quinjet they flew here in, to return home.

Tony was about to walk out, but turned around suddenly and arched an eyebrow at us.

Oh geeze, now what?

_”So, I take it, that when you return to the Compound at the end of your vacation, we’ll be expecting Thor to be coming back with you?”_

I didn’t even have to answer him. Thor did for me.

_”Home is where your heart is. So where she goes, yes, I will follow. Always.”_

Tony nodded in understanding. 

I knew he understood because he finally got his home with Pepper and Morgan. 

_“Good to know. I’ll tell Friday to keep the Compound stocked with strawberry pop tarts, beer and coffee. I’m happy for you both. See you in three weeks.”_

The door shut behind him as he left.

I looked up shocked at Thor, an equal sized shocked smile on his face as well.

_”I guess we aren’t that much of a shock to their system as I thought.”_

_”I think you’re right. Now, come, let me make you a fresh breakfast. The one upstairs is cold.”_

He released my hand and gave me a gentle kiss to my lips before pulling out more food from the fridge.


	4. Chapter 4

Three Weeks Later...

Padding downstairs barefoot, I peeked into the kitchen. Thor was cooking breakfast, like he always does.

A warmth spread through my chest at just the sight of him. It’s like this every time I see him. Being in love is the best feeling ever.

Coming up behind him, I wrapped my arms around his middle and kissed his back.

_”Good morning.”_

_”Good morning, how did you sleep?”_

I slid my hands down his chest, which was bare, and bit my lip as they reached the top of his sweatpants.

_”Very well actually. I’m very refreshed.”_

_”I can see that.”_

His hand halted mine as it started to push under the waistband. 

His low laugh made me smile.

_”Not just yet Little One. If you touch me, I’ll never get breakfast finished and you need to eat.”_

I swear he’s obsessed with feeding me. Though when I asked him about it, he said it’s his job to take care of me now. Feeding me is his way of ensuring I’m healthy and happy.

So, in essence, he feeds me because he loves me. 

Thor was sort of pampered on Asgard. Servants cooked and served the food they ate. He never even learned to cook until coming to Earth. He found that he really enjoys it.

I tried to cook for him once, getting up super early to beat him to it. He looked like I killed his kitten or something. So, I let him do what makes him happy. He feeds me.

I pouted.

_”Ok, fine, I’ll wait. It’s just so hard, when you look so sexy cooking for me.”_

_”You have no idea how hard.”_

I giggled at the reference to his dick. I had no doubt that if I did touch him, he would he hard as stone. 

Placing one last kiss to his back, I withdrew from him and sat on the counter sext to him.

He let out a low groan and turned hungry eyes upon me. 

_“Being naked doesn’t make this any easier Love.”_

I spread my legs just a little wider and bit my bottom lip. 

_“What about now? A big boy like you needs to eat as well.”_

To say we’re insatiable is an understatement of the century. 

Thor being Asgardian, his refractory rate is through the roof. Literally he gets hard immediately after cuming. Which let me tell ya, is the best damn thing ever.

Sometimes, he never goes soft. He will cum and still be rock fucking hard. He says it’s because of me, but I think it’s just his biology. But I’ll take the compliment.

_”Alexandria, you naughty little minx. Give me five more minutes to finish your food and I will gladly feast upon your juicy quim.”_

Fuck yes! 

I started to rub my clit and smear my juices around. Letting him see just how wet I am for him.

His eyes would go back and forth between my pussy and the food he was preparing.

I could see the struggle in his eyes.

I knew exactly what to do to push him over the edge. 

I suddenly thrust two fingers inside me and moaned out his name.

_”By the Gods woman!”_

He quickly removed the skillet off the stove and turned the burner off.

Within a blink of an eye, he was knelt before me and had his face planted where my fingers once were.

He slurped and lapped at my folds before plunging his tongue deep inside me. 

I griped his hair tight as I rolled my hips into his face, needing to get off. What can I say, the man makes me wake up horny as hell every single morning.

He growled between my legs which made me shiver, the vibration doing wonders to my delicate parts.

I screeched as he suddenly sucked my clit into his mouth and lapped it rapidly with his tongue. 

He normally takes his time when he eats me out. Saying he’s savoring me. But I could tell what his goal was right now. Make me cum as quickly as possible. 

He thrust two fingers inside me and immediately sought out my g-spot. 

With all the practice we’ve had, he found it immediately. He knew exactly what to do to make me cum hard and fast.

I arched off the counter and screamed my release. His fingers pounding inside me, heightening my pleasure as he continued to suck my clit.

I became too sensitive and pushed on his head.

_”Fuck! Thor! Stop, stop, it’s too much!”_

He chuckled between my thighs as he released my clit and removed his fingers.

_”Now maybe you’ll calm down and eat your breakfast like a good girl.”_

I paused.

Fuck! What did he just say?

He’s never said that to me before. Good girl. Fuck why is that so hot?

_”You want me to be a good girl?”_

His eyes darkened as he rose to his full height, my legs wrapping around his hips, pulling him closer.

Just a moment ago I was too sensitive and wanted him to stop, now, I want him inside me! 

He made me whine as he pushed his hard cloth covered cock against my pussy. He hissed as he rolled his hips.

_”I know what you’re thinking. But I’m not going to fuck you, not right now.”_

He pulled back and I whined, reaching out to him to try and pull him back.

_”But Thoooooor...”_

_”No buts, come eat first, then I’ll make you scream. I promise.”_

Gulp.

Holy hell!

I hoped down off the counter only to be tugged toward the kitchen table. 

_“Here, put this on.”_

He grabbed his T-shirt that was draped across the back of the chair and slipped it on over my head. The end came to mid thigh. Essentially covering my nakedness completely.

_”There. Now I can concentrate as we eat.”_

He kissed my lips as I pouted.

I sat down and he served us both our meal. I couldn’t help but notice his little smirk as he ate. 

A roar of an engine caught both our attentions and we turned to look out the window. 

It was Rocket’s ship. 

I looked back at Thor and he seemed just as confused as I looked. 

It wasn’t long before Rocket came knocking. 

I was closer, so I got up and pulled open the door. 

_“Whoa, Alex, nice outfit, you always answer the door like that?”_

I looked down and noticed Rocket was just at the right height to be able to see up the shirt. 

I jumped back and pulled the T-shirt down the best I could. 

Thor got up and pulled me slightly behind him.

_”Sweet Rabbit, What brings you here? We weren’t expecting you until the 30th.”_

I looked over at the calendar on the wall. It WAS the 30th! Holy shit! It’s already been three weeks?!

_”Hate to break it to you Buddy, but it is the 30th. Do I, uh, need to come back later?”_

He looked around Thor at me and winked.

_“Yes, perhaps later would be better. We lost track of the days. We will need to prepare before we leave. My apologies for delaying you.”_

He shrugged and turned to go, but sniffed the air and looked toward the table.

_”Is uh, is that bacon I smell? Mind if I have some, ya know, since I’m being made to wait and all?”_

I laughed and turned around, placing some food on a plate and handed it to him. All the while trying to hide my naked girly bits from him.

_”Thank you Rocket.”_

_”No, thank you.”_

He looked between me and Thor. I knew he wasn’t necessarily talking about the food.

After shutting the door behind him, I turned and looked at Thor.

_”I guess it’s time to go back to work.”_

I definitely didn’t hide the sad look that came with that statement.

_”Come, let’s go pack.”_

I looked up at him hopeful.

_”So, you meant what you told Tony? You’re coming back with me? What about your place here?”_

He gave me a smile and pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arms around me. 

_“I meant every word. Where you go, I will follow. Besides, I’m not giving up my place here. Korg will take care of it for me while I’m away. We can always come back here to stay anytime you want. I refuse to be away from you.”_

Just hearing him say it out loud was enough to get me teary eyed. 

_“You’re gonna stay with me? In my quarters?”_

He slid his hands to my ass cheeks and gripped me hard, hauling me up is body. My legs immediately wrapping around his hips.

_”If you want me to, yes.”_

_”I do. I really do.”_

I giggled as he turned and walked me up the stairs. His hard length pressed deliciously against my core. 

A sudden thought hit me. Was Thor hard when Rocket came in? I bet that was a sight. 

I bounced as Thor deposited me on his bed. We’d moved in here after the first few nights of us being together. His bed was a King, mine was only a full size. A lot more room to move around.

He stripped his sweats off quickly. No underwear of course. Thor never wore them. Said it was binding and uncomfortable. Personally I think it’s just because he’s so large.

Just as quickly as he stripped himself, he pulled his shirt off me in one swift yank over my head.

He groaned as he leaned over me and took a breast into his mouth, sucking harshly. 

He was desperate to fuck me. 

I grabbed his cock and he hissed, rolling his hips. His head was thrown back as he moaned. 

I lined him up with my entrance.

_”Come on Baby, take what you want. Fuck me.”_

He grabbed my hands and pulled them above my head, lacing his fingers with mine.

I gasped as he thrust hard into me. 

He growled and grunted as he fucked me hard. My own moans and squeals were just as loud. 

When he finally came, he roared like a lion, his hot cum exploding inside me triggered my own orgasm. 

Pulling my hands free from his grip, I grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled him as close as he can get as I felt him empty every drop inside me. 

Even after he came, he continued to rock into me, loving how I felt as I continued to quiver and pulse around his cock.

I looked up into his eyes and knew he wasn’t done with me. 

I practically screamed as he sat up and began to rub my clit with his thumb, hard and fast.

His other hand had a death grip on my hip, preventing me from wiggling away from him or moving my hips at all.

All I could do was thrash the top of my body and arch my back as he forced orgasm after orgasm out of me. All while still having him cervix deep inside me.

He told me how much he loved the feeling of my pussy cuming around his cock. That it would grip him so tight and pulse in a way that drove him crazy.

He was still hard.

Just when I thought I couldn’t take any more, he pulled out of me and flipped me onto my stomach.

With his hands planted on the bed by my head, he shoved his cock back inside me, his hips pounding into my ass, slapping sounds echoing around the room.

I screamed into the sheets as I continued to cum repeatedly.

He came one more time before finally pulling out and flopping down beside me on the bed.

He rolled over and stroked my hair and back.

_”Why don’t you take a warm bath while I pack our things and load them in the ship.”_

I looked up at the man I love and smiled.

_“What did I ever do to deserve a man like you?”_

He looked bashful.

_“You’ve got it backwards Love. It’s what did I ever do to deserve a woman like you. I lived so many years being an arrogant spoiled Prince, with so much to learn. I’ve made many mistakes. More than I’d like to admit. How did fate decide to give me you, I’ll never understand. But I will forever be grateful.”_

Just when I thought I couldn’t love him anymore than I already did.

_“Me too. I was so afraid that if we slept together that I’d lose you as a friend. But instead, I feel closer to you than ever. The thought of ever being without you, is gut wrenching. I think I finally get it. You can be my best friend and the love of my life all at the same time.”_

He pulled me close and kissed me deeply. I could feel his love for me in that one kiss.

Soon after he started me a bubble bath and picked me up, placing me gently into the warm inviting water.

All while I bathed and soaked up the warmth, he packed all our things and loaded them in Rocket’s ship. There was nothing left for me to do when I got out.

Thor even picked out an outfit for me, including panties and a bra.

I couldn’t help but laugh as I saw which panties he picked.

It was the white lacy pair he first saw when he woke me up that first night. I think those might just be his favorite.

Rocket

Thor set down the last bag and strapped it in to prevent it from shifting in flight.

He looked happy. The happiest I’ve ever seen him since we found him floating in space.

_”So, you and Alex?”_

He looked at me as his face nearly split in two with his smile. He was practically radiating happiness.

_”Yes, me and Alex. You were right. I should have listened to you a long time ago. She loves me too. It’s the most amazing feeling in all the nine realms.”_

_”Happy looks good on you.”_

He turned and looked out the ship as Alex exited the house and headed our way. The love I saw in his eyes made me smile. 

_“It’s about time Sweet Rabbit. It’s about damn time. I’ll make her my Queen, I swear to you this day. I won’t rest until she’s mine forever.”_

I left him to go start the engine as he greeted Alex at the foot of the ramp.

I was happy for them both. 

I knew the first time I saw them together that this day would come. I’ve seen Thor struggle with his feelings and try to build the courage to tell her how he feels.

I couldn’t believe he’d be afraid of anything, considering who he is. But the smallest possibility that he’d lose Alex was nearly paralyzing.

The last time he’d come to the compound, he confessed to me that he was in love with her. He asked for my help, my opinion on what he should do.

I’ve seen him cry over the losses in his life, but I’ve never seen him so tortured. 

I suggested he invite you to be alone with him in Norway. Without the pressures of everyone around, I knew she’d allow herself to see what’s right in front of her.

Plus I knew she liked him too. She denied it many times, especially when teased about it. But I could tell. She struggled just as badly as he did. 

They just needed some time together and work it all out on their own. 

I’m glad I was right. 

Well, that and the fact that I was the one that made sure Valkyrie found the Permethius Nectar. 

I knew what it was, because I was the one to steal it many years ago. 

I was the one to suggest to Thor that the ‘perfume ‘ would make a nice Birthday present. 

I grinned to myself. 

A Captain’s work is never done.


	5. Chapter 5

Three Months Later

Waking up next to Thor every morning, has got to be the best thing ever. You know, besides the mind blowing orgasms he gives me, of course. And the fact that I’m more in love with him than ever.

His warmth that surrounds me and his smell that soothes me and his touch that calms me, are all the things I love as I wake.

The first thing I always notice is his warmth. Kind of hard not to. He’s like a furnace. But since I’m always cold, it’s a welcomed heat. 

Thor cannot sleep unless he’s holding me. He either needs to be my big spoon, or he’s cradled me to his chest with my head tucked under his chin.

There have even been several occasions, where after cuming on his cock while sitting on him, he’s pulled me down and just held me in that position, all night long. Yes, cock still semi hard inside me.

On that same note, I’ve also been woken up with a hearty thrust up into me in that same position. So I think that particular one is more for his sexual convenience than anything. 

Not that I’m complaining. Absolutely not! 

Personally, I think he hates being alone. Especially after losing so many people he’s loved. Touching me helps him to feel secure and keeps the demons at bay. The demons that sometimes plague his dreams at night.

The worst, is the one he has of his brother, Loki or the one of his mother. He dreams of seeing them die, over and over again, never able to stop it from happening.

On those nights he holds me the tightest. So I don’t mind. If it helps him to feel better, I’ll do anything.

Then there’s his smell.

I’m not so certain it’s his soap or shampoo. It’s just this certain smell his skin has that when I place my nose along his neck or chest and breath him in, it’s as if every muscle relaxes in my body.

I asked Bruce about it once. He said pheromones. He is from another world and perhaps that’s what I’m smelling. Well, whatever it is, it’s amazing. 

Some nights I’m restless from a rough day, but his touch calms me down and allows me to sleep. 

He’ll rub my back or hair, stroking my skin as if petting me. In the beginning of us being together, this often led to sex. Ok, always led to sex, but who’s counting. Not that it doesn’t now, just not quite as often.

Now it’s about comfort and security. Thor is a very affectionate person. Hell, even before we were together he was always hugging me or touching me in some way.

Natasha said he wasn’t always like that. He wouldn’t touch anyone except for a slap on the back every now and again for a job well done. He would mostly keep his hands to himself. 

He’d have them crossed in front of him, or clasped behind his back. She said that she at first thought it was to show off his impressive biceps, but soon discovered that to not be the truth. 

When others would greet in a hug, she’d notice him taking a step back and crossing his arms. He was uncomfortable with it. She could tell by his body language. 

From what I gather, he’d only really been affectionate toward his mother. Physically that is. After she died, well, he didn’t quite know what to do. 

She said, since Thanos, Thor lost himself along the way. He was depressed and alone and riddled with such guilt over what happened. That compounded from his parents and Loki’s death. Heimdall too. 

Once the Snap was reversed, he almost seemed touch starved. He definitely became a hugger. No longer holding himself back from showing affection. 

I think he’s realized how fleeting life truly is, God or not. He regrets not showing more of his feelings with Loki. Being a better brother. A better son.

Hell, according to Steve, he’s a better boyfriend. The distance was too much for him and Jane. But now, he’s very present and very aware of what’s important in life.

He knows now that someone you love can be taken with literally the snap of a finger. I also think that’s one reason he was so torn about telling me how he feels.

Everyone he has ever loved are now dead, or gone. Perhaps he was afraid that if he told me, he’d lose me too. 

He once whispered to me, when he thought I was sleeping, that he just can’t lose me. He can’t. He’d rather die first than to be without me.

I could hear the torment in his words. 

I cried silent tears for him as he held me close and fell asleep.

Whatever reason has made him this way, I enjoy every second. Whatever affections he wants to give me, I’ll take it gladly and return it with fervor.

Tony noticed how much Thor touched me and asked me about it.

_”Does it bother you? How no matter what he’s doing, he has to be touching you? I think that would bug the piss out of me after a while. I can’t stand to cuddle for more than a short while in bed, it just feels suffocating.”_

I thought about it, and no, it really doesn’t. I love it in fact.

It’s not like he’s wrapped around me like a sloth 24/7. It’s just little things. 

Like for example. Walking down the hall, he’ll have his hand on my low back or will want to hold my hand.

Or at dinner, he never wants to sit across from me, always next to me so he can lay a hand on my thigh or caress my arm. Or just lean in for a gentle kiss to my cheek, temple or lips. He’ll even stroke my hair.

While sitting on the couch, he has to have his arm around me, pulling me as close as possible. All the while his thumb will stroke my arm or shoulder. 

Or, there’s the sudden deep kisses that nearly knock me on my ass.

We were all standing around outside the Quinjet, after a mission, just talking about nothing in particular. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and turned me toward his chest. Lifting my chin with a finger and kissed me.

Not just any kiss. I’m talking about the kind of kiss that is slow and sensual. His tongue grazing my lips before stroking over my tongue, eliciting a moan from me that always gets the team laughing and telling us to get a room.

So no, I don’t mind at all that he can’t keep his hands off me. Because, I can’t keep mine off of him.

He touches me, I touch right back. And he eats it up!

This morning was like most mornings. I awoke to my back pressed to his front. His right arm slung over my waist with his hand planted on my lower belly. 

Except this morning WAS different. 

He doesn’t know it yet, but this morning is very different indeed. 

I found out yesterday that Thor will be a father. 

I’m six weeks pregnant. Bruce confirmed it for me. 

No, it wasn’t planned, but it wasn’t like we were preventing it from happening to begin with.

I knew the moment we had sex for the first time, even in my Nectar induced haze, that we weren’t using any protection.

He never mentioned it and neither did I.

I guess I could have gone to Banner and ask to be put on something. But I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. 

If it happens it happens. 

Well, it did happen. 

I knew, even without any symptoms, the moment I was a few days late on my period, that I was pregnant. I just knew. I could feel it, deep down, that my world had shifted.

I think on some level, so does Thor, subconsciously of course. 

It’s only been the past two weeks that he’s slept with his hand on my belly. Normally it would be almost tucked under me to pull me as close as possible.

Thor was still sleeping behind me, so I stayed as still as possible, soaking up all his warmth and smell. 

I teared up just thinking about Thor with a baby. He will love our baby fiercely. He has no family, biologically speaking, so to have that blood connection to someone will be huge to him.

I’ve debated on how to tell him. 

I’ve considered surprising him in some sweet or funny way. Or maybe something big and elaborate. 

I just couldn’t decide.

So, instead I decided to play it by ear. When the time’s right, I’ll know.

It wasn’t long before Thor began to stir. His hand once still on my belly, pulled back to stroke my hip and down my outer thigh, before rolling over onto his back and stretching.

I rolled over and gazed up at him. His yawn ended and he looked down at me with the biggest sleepy smile. He always wakes up so happy now. 

_“Good morning My Love. Did you sleep well?”_

_”I did. You?”_

He answered with a nod of his head and an even bigger yawn. 

Rolling me over onto my back, he hovered half over me and cupped my cheek, stroking it so gently that you almost forget he’s this big powerful being.

_”Any morning next to you is a great morning.”_

I couldn’t hide the big cheesy grin off my face. 

He leaned down and kissed me. 

It started slow, soft caresses of his lips against mine. But soon, his hunger grew. Lips becoming demanding and forceful. Pulling a moan out of me that had him silently chuckling, knowing what he does to me.

Just when I think he’d go further, he pulled away and looked down at me, a quizzical look on his face. He looked almost...confused.

He looked me over from my bed head hair to down my body that he could see above the covers.

_”Something is different.”_

Ummm.

No, that’s impossible! He can’t tell I’m pregnant by just kissing me, right? 

I mean if he can, that’s just really cool.

_”What do you mean? Nothing is different. Do I have bad breath or something?”_

He half rolled his eyes, then gave me a quick peck on the nose.

_”No, Love, your breath doesn’t cause offense. I can’t place the difference. But just give me time, I’ll figure it out. Unless you know what I speak of?”_

_”I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

Fib. Fib. Fib.

_”Well, no matter, it will come to me eventually.”_

He leaned back down and gave me a long, deep kiss, making my toes curl into the mattress, before pulling back again with the same strange look he had before. 

_“Fascinating. I can feel it, when I kiss you. I wonder if I can detect the change in other ways?”_

I giggled as he began to kiss his way down my naked body. 

He latched onto my nipple and I arched off the bed from how sensitive it was. Pregnancy has already started to change my body in all sorts of ways.

My screech of pleasure had him raising up again and giving me a bemused expression.

_”So sensitive lately, so receptive of your King’s touch.”_

_”How do you know anything’s changed? I could just be horny ya know. Like per usual.”_

He grinned and narrowed his eyes at me.

_”Now I know you’re hiding something from me. No matter, I’m a very patient man. If you tell me what it is, I’ll make it worth your while.”_

So this is how he wants to play it. I mean, I could just tell him that I’m pregnant, but what would the fun in that be? 

The fact that he can, on some subconscious level tell that there is a change going on with me, is just blowing my mind.

Now that I know I’m pregnant, he can tell I’m hiding something from him. 

Whoever said Thor wasn’t an intelligent man, was an idiot. This man is extremely intuitive and his instincts are sharpened like a knife.

Since all his attention has been on me, it makes sense that he can tell, even the most minuscule detail, that somethings not quite the same.

Letting him figure it out on his own though? Maybe that will be how I let him find out about the baby.

_”No, I don’t think I will. Maybe you can figure it out on your own.”_

He pulled all the way back to where he was kneeling between my naked thighs.

I tingled all over at seeing him there in all his bare glory. His pecs twitched as I raked my eyes down his body. Practically salivating at his abs and prominent hip flexors.

His cock was hard and jutting straight up. With a wink of his eye, his cock twitched as well and bounced against his stomach.

_”See something you like my Love? Why don’t you just tell me what it is you’re hiding from me and I’ll let you have everything your heart desires. Me.”_

I laughed and bit my lip, tempted to just tell him so I can get that hard cock deep inside my wet pussy. I was most definitely, very very wet.

I love it when he teases me.

Makes the release so much more sweet.

Fine, he wants to tease? I can tease right back. 

Licking my bottom lip, I slid my hands down my body, stroking my skin like a lover would.

His eyes followed their path. I knew he liked what he saw. A drop of precum beading on the head of his cock.

_”No, I don’t think I will. Besides, you’ll break long before I tell you a thing. You can’t resist not touching me. It’s impossible. Touch to you is like a drug. You’re addicted.”_

He narrowed his eyes at me, probably trying to think of what to do with me. The moment he suddenly grinned wickedly, I had a sinking suspicion that I would not like what he was going to say next.

_”I think you underestimate my will power. But, if it’s a battle of self control you want Little One, you shall have it.”_

I almost laughed.

Almost.

He looked me straight in the eyes as he grabbed his hard cock and proceeded to stroke it. Slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed.

Oh no. No no no! He wouldn’t? Would he?

His smirk, said yes, he most certainly would and is jacking off right in front of me. 

And I can’t fucking touch him?

Fuck!

Wait, if he wants to play dirty, then so can I.

I returned his expression and reached between my thighs, rolling my clit just the way I like it. His eyes once staring intently at my face, shot to my pussy.

He growled.

It made me practically gush!

He looked torn for a moment as he watched me trying to get myself off. 

_“Oh no, we can’t have that. I guess I’ll just have to take this show on the road.”_

I protested as he got up off the bed and went into the bathroom.

I stared with my mouth hung open as I heard the lock click into place and the shower start.

That little shit! 

He’s playing hardball. Well two can play that game. He doesn’t know who he’s messing with.

As much bravado as I put on or think I have, I knew not being able to touch Thor will be torture. He’s got me so use to his constant physical interactions, that I didn’t know quite how I was going to handle myself.

I removed my hand from myself and pouted as I stared at the ceiling. Wondering how the day would go.

I laid there for a few minutes, half expecting him to come back to me. Instead, I heard a deep groan from the bathroom.

Dangit! I know that groan. He just came! Shit! Man, I love watching him cum. He’s so beautiful. 

With a frustrated grunt, I got out of bed and went to my dresser to get some clothes. I needed a shower, but Thor happens to be using the only one in our quarters.

Pulling on some shorts and a top, I took my clothes and left. 

Crossing the hall, I knocked on Bucky’s door.

When he didn’t answer, I knocked a little louder.

_”Bucky? Bucky, open up.”_

After knocking several more times, a very sleepy and scruffy looking Barnes opened his door. He was only wearing sweatpants...barely. They hung dangerously low on his hips.

_“Alex? What time is it?”_

_”Um, like maybe six?”_

He frowned and looked behind me. I knew he was looking for Thor.

_”Is something wrong? Where’s Thor?”_

_”He’s masterbating in the shower. Can I use yours?”_

Bucky looked like he choked on his own tongue, coughing and eyes wide.

_”He’s doing what?! Then why the hell are you here? Shouldn’t you be in there with him or somethin?”_

I rolled my eyes and shifted from one bare foot to another.

_”Yes, I probably should be. But I started something apparently and now I have to see it through. Trust me, I’d rather be there helping him out.”_

_”You’re not planning on doing that in my shower are yo...You know what, never mind, I don’t want to know. The only thing I ask is that this doesn’t come back to bite me in the ass or hear anything that should be done in the privacy of your own quarters. And as for biting me in the ass, as in Thor kicking my ass, or worse, killing me.”_

Sighing, I made a cross over my heart.

_”I promise that I won’t let Thor kill you or kick your ass. Sound ok? I just need to shower. Fifteen minutes tops, I swear. Plus I will refrain from masterbating. Scouts honor. Not that I was ever a scout or anything, but ya get it.”_

I pouted and gave him dramatic puppy dog eyes. Barnes is a softy, he’s never been able to say no to me. I think it’s that 1940’s manners still left in him. 

_“Alright! Fine! Stop with the eyes already. You can use my shower. But I’m going back to bed, so just see yourself out.”_

_”Ok, thanks Bucky, I appreciate it. I’ll be very quick. In and out. Won’t even know I’ve been here.”_

He grumbled something along the lines of ‘yeah yeah’ before turning and shuffling back to his bedroom.

I quickly shot into his bathroom connected to his room and shut the door. 

Turning around, I was surprised actually at how neat and tidy his bathroom was. 

Towels all folded properly, like you would find in a store and everything in its proper place. It was like looking at a hotel bathroom. Man! Barnes’ is gonna make a lady very happy one day.

Usually men are slobs.

Thor can be. But he’s discovered that leaving his crap laying around pisses me off, so he tries to remember to pick up after himself.

I quickly showered and since I didn’t bring any of my soap or shampoo, I had to use Bucky’s.

Hmm, I wonder how Thor will react to me smelling like another man? I couldn’t help but smirk at my reflection in the steamy mirror. 

Thor’s sense of smell is very heightened. I knew he would be able to smell me, even if he were across the room. 

I dressed in black leggings and a sleeveless top. No panties and no bra. I picked the leggings on purpose. They were Thor’s favorite. He’s definitely an ass man and these pants make my ass look amazing!

Weirdly, being pregnant has made my breasts slightly fuller and perkier if possible. 

I straightened up since I didn’t want to leave a mess behind and tiptoed through Bucky’s bedroom to leave.

He was sprawled out on his stomach, arms stretched wide and feet dangling off the mattress. He looked so comical that I had to press my fist to my mouth so I wouldn’t wake him with my laughter.

Making it to his door, I peeked outside to see if Thor was outside our door. 

I heaved a sigh of relief when I didn’t see him. 

I went through the door and closed it gently to not make noise. Only to turn around and almost walk straight into the chest of Steve Rogers.

Fuck!

_”Christ Almighty Steve! Where the hell did you come from? Good Lord!”_

_”My apologies, I didn’t mean to scare you. Was just coming to see if Buck wanted to go for a run this morning. Speaking of Bucky, why are you sneaking out of his room? And you’re hair’s all wet and you’re carrying clothi...Alex?! You didn’t? Are you cheating on Thor with Bucky?!”_

He whispered the last part about cheating.

I shushed him quickly.

_”No! I would never! You know how much Thor means to me. I was just borrowing Bucky’s shower. Oh, speaking of which, I would pass on the run. He looked exhausted. Bad night maybe? He’s passed out right now.”_

I explained to Steve why I was there, omitting of course, the fact that I’m pregnant. 

He looked perplexed about the whole thing.

_“I don’t get it. Why not just tell him whatever it is you’re hiding.”_

_”The point is Steve, he’s thrown down the gauntlet...ok, bad choice of words. He’s started a challenge and now I need to see it through. Simple as that. Besides, he’ll break long before I will.”_

Steve gave a low laugh and shook his head. 

_“If you say so. Remember when you tried to give up chocolate? It lasted all of one hour. I think this is a little more than chocolate. We’re talking about you and Thor. You two are always touching.”_

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would remember the Lent chocolate fiasco. They didn’t let me live that down for quite a while.

_”Ok, in my defense, Clint’s wife had just baked a three layer German Chocolate cake for everyone as a treat. I can’t say no to that! I am not held accountable. Then there was left overs. I mean, come on Steve, it’s chocolate cake!”_

He laughed and agreed with me. Steve can’t resist chocolate cake either. He had three slices that day. 

After making my escape and successfully making Steve leave Bucky to his sleep, I slunk inside my quarters to put my dirty laundry away.

I was actually surprised to find that Thor wasn’t here. 

Where is he?

I had to bite back a bout of sadness. We always spend the morning together. There hasn’t been a single morning in three months that we hadn’t.

I shook my head hard to rid myself of the melancholy, only to grip the back of one of my chairs in the kitchen due to dizziness.

_”Whoa! That’s new.”_

Let’s hope I don’t do that around Thor.

A while later, perhaps an hour, after pacing the floor of my living room, I went to seek out my friends. 

If I can’t have Thor to give me attention, perhaps someone else could fill in. 

Maybe Natasha will go a few rounds with me in the gym. 

Oh...wait, that’s not a good idea now, is it? Hmm, this being pregnant thing will take some getting use to.

Walking into the Communal living room, Natasha and Clint were sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. 

They had just got in last night from a mission overseas. Clint was going to head back to the farm later today. 

He doesn’t like to head straight home after a hard mission. He said he needs to get his head on straight. He doesn’t want to bring that frame of mind home to his family. 

I find that very admirable of him. 

Now Clint won’t be the only Avenger that has kids. I couldn’t hide my smile.

_”What are you grinning about?”_

I looked up and Natasha was eyeing me over her paper. 

_“Oh, no particular reason. Uh...so, have either one of you seen Thor this morning?”_

This question made Clint’s newspaper pull down and settle on his lap.

_”Wait, you don’t know where Thor is? Should we be worried?”_

Both eyes were glued to me and I became nervous that they would see right through me and know all my secrets.

Damn spies!

_”No, I don’t know where he is. I’m not his keeper. Besides, he’s Thor, he’s fine. I’m sure if it. Besides, we don’t have to spend every second together.”_

Ok, maybe that was a bit over the top. Because both spies looked at each other and then looked back at me with brows furrowed.

Natasha cocked her head a bit as she looked at me.

_”I haven’t seen you by yourself since you came back from Norway. So what’s going on? You look...guilty. So did you sleep with Barnes?”_

I sputtered and laughed, shaking my head. Steve must have said something to them. Great! Juuuuuust great!

_”No! God no! What? Me and Bucky? I don’t..we aren’t...it’s not like that. I just used his shower. Not that he’s not hot, cuz he is, I just don’t see him like that.”_

_”You think I’m hot?”_

All three sets sets of eyes turned and looked as Bucky and Steve came walking into the room.

My face heated up in embarrassment. 

Oh God! Why me?!

Natasha smirked and nodded her head toward me.

_”Alex is hiding something. Any one of you know what it is? Barnes? Anything you’d like to get out into the open?”_

Clint shook his head and returned to his paper. Not before winking at me though. 

Bucky’s eyes went wide.

_”What?! No! What the hell is wrong with you? If I even thought about messin with Thor’s girl, I’d be turned into a human lightening rod. Hello! Metal arm people! Not a good combination.”_

He waved said metal arm around as emphasis.

_”Who’s got a death wish and messing with Thor’s girl?”_

I groaned and face palmed as Tony came in.

Oh God! 

This is getting out of hand. If Thor hears this, he will go ballistic!

Natasha being the traitor she is, pointed at Bucky.

_”Bucky and Alex are sneaking around behind Thor’s back. Quite the scandal if you ask me.”_

_”Natasha! What the hell?!”_

She laughed and picked up her tea cup after setting her newspaper down on the coffee table.

_”I’m bored, sue me.”_

Clint just shook his head and hid more behind his paper.

Coward!

Tony had a shocked look on his face. Bucky looked mortified. Steve...the rat bastard, looked like the cat who caught the canary.

I glared daggers at him, to which he only cracked up laughing. 

_“Sparky, how could you?! You are Thor’s moon and stars, his everything. You want to see him spiral and get fat again? Not that it wasn’t amusing, but still quite depressing to witness to tell you the truth. And Bucky, if I were you, I’d go back into hiding. Might want to see if Wakanda has any vacancies. I hear from Shuri that the goats miss you.”_

Bucky was red in the face and turned his anger toward me.

_”Dammit Alex! I told you I didn’t want this to bite me in the ass. And here I am with teeth marks on my behind.”_

_”We don’t need to hear about your sexual encounters Tin Man. I didn’t need to know that Alex is a biter.”_

Bucky growled and he and Stark argued back and forth. I just stood there like an idiot with my mouth hung open in horror. 

This was spiraling out of control and at this point I just wanted to start the day over and stop this whole mess from happening.

When the room suddenly became deathly silent, I looked up,

”My Love? What is all this? Why are they saying you’ve laid with Bucky? Is it true? Did my actions this morning cause you so much distress that you had to seek out affections from another?”

”Thor! No! No that’s not what happened at all!”

His expression turned from hurt to angry in two seconds flat. His gaze falling away from me and landing on Bucky.

Oh Shit! Oh shit oh shit oh shiiit!!

_”You! You dare to take what is mine?”_

He snapped his arm out and a loud crashing sound was echoing down the hallway. 

He was summoning Stormbreaker!

Steve grabbed his shield that was being propped up against the counter nearby and put himself in front of Bucky.

Stormbreaker came flying to his hand and lightening crackled around the weapon and his body. His eyes glowing with power.

I was trembling, unsure of how this all got this bad so quickly. 

Natasha and Clint both shot up off the couch and went to Bucky’s aide. Even Tony activated his Nano suit and his repulsors were aimed right at Thor.

_”Take it easy there big guy. No one needs to get hurt. How about we just calm down and have some coffee...maybe a pop tart? Talk about this like men.”_

Thor growled and gripped his axe and lifted it to strike a blow.

_”I will show you how a King settles matters boy!”_

I screamed!

_”No! Stop! Don’t you dare hurt anyone! This is all my fault. I started this. Bucky and I aren’t sleeping together. I couldn’t. I’d rather die first than betray you. You know how much I love you. You and only you. All this just because I wanted to surprise you about me being pregnant.”_

The room fell silent all over again.

Well, except for Clint’s small “_Holy shit!”_

I realized what I’d said. 

I just blurted out that I was pregnant to everyone. 

Well, so much for making it a surprise in some cute or funny way. Or letting him figure it out on his own.

Thor’s eyes were large and round. Clearly in shock at my admission. Stormbreaker hung loose at his side, dangerously close to being dropped.

Tony’s suit disappeared off his head. 

_“Well, that’s not quite what we were expecting.”_

Clint cleared his throat and crept back to his chair, picked up his paper and hid behind in.

_”Told you guys that this was a bad idea. Should have just minded our own business and let them have their fun.”_

Wait? What?!

They did all this as a ruse to get me to spill my secret?

A loud THUNK!! had my head snapping toward Thor. Stormbreaker was laying at his feet.

His eyes still looked shocked but a smile began to form on his lips. He took one step and then another, coming toward me slowly.

_”Alex? My Love? Please say that my ears have not deceived me. My poor heart could not take it if it’s all a way to pay me back for our trickery.”_

My eyes began to mist up as I saw the hopeful look on his face. Any doubt at all that he wouldn’t want this baby or if he thought it too soon into our relationship, went out the window.

_”No, your ears hear perfectly. It’s all true. I’m six weeks pregnant. I found out yesterday. Bruce confirmed it for me.”_

Tony rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air.

_”No wonder he wouldn’t play along. He already knew, the rat Bastard.”_

Tears dripped down my cheeks. My heart beginning to pound with excitement.

Thor dropped to his knees, right at my feet. His own tears creating tracks into his beard.

He wrapped his arms around my middle and pulled me close. We held each other for an unknown amount of time. My arms cradling him to my belly.

When I looked up to acknowledge my friends, I found that they had all left. Letting Thor and I have some privacy. Especially with such an emotional moment.

He finally pulled his head away and gave me the biggest smile I may have ever seen. 

_“Little one, we’re having a little one! You have made me the happiest man to ever live.”_

_”I wanted to tell you differently. It’s why I was keeping it from you. I didn’t want to just blurt it out in bed. You’re going to be a Father. I wanted it to be special.”_

He opened his mouth to speak, only to snap it shut as if he changed his mind about what he was going to say. 

He pulled back away from me slightly and pulled up one knee, leaving the other planted on the floor.

Oh God! He’s on one knee!! 

He’s not gonna...surely he’s not going to ask me what I think and hope he’s going to ask me.

My eyes misted up all over again as he reached into his pocket. When he opened his hand, he held a gorgeous gold ring with a ruby and diamond accents on both sides. It was the most beautiful ring I’d ever seen.

_”Alexandria, my Love, please do me the honor of becoming my partner in life, my Queen, my Goddess, my everything. Will you marry me?”_

I laughed and cried happy tears, allowing him to put the ring on my finger as I answered him. 

_“Yes! Baby, yes, I’ll marry you!”_

He quickly stood and scooped me up into his arms, spinning me around. 

He suddenly stopped mid spin and set me down gently, his face cringing.

_”That may not be the best for you or the little one. I’ll do better to remember your delicate disposition.”_

I laughed and cupped his cheeks in my hands. 

_“I’m pregnant, not an invalid. I’ll take it easy, but I’m definitely not delicate.”_

His eyes glazed over with such love.

_”Say it again. I want to hear it. Please.”_

_”I’m pregnant. You’re gonna be a father Thor.”_

The kiss that followed was toe curling. He seemed desperate for touch. Not that I blame him. We did spend a whole two hours without touching each other. We were starving!

He growled and picked me up by my ass cheeks, pressing me against the nearest wall. Good thing the team left. Otherwise they’d be getting an eye full right now. 

Of course, the moment I thought it, we pulled apart as we both heard a small gasp.

I looked over Thor’s shoulder as he looked back himself. Steve had walked into the room, clearly not expecting us to be making out.

_“Oh, Sorry, I just forgot my shield. I’ll just...uh..go. Sorry again, carry on.”_

We both cracked up laughing as Steve hightailed it out of the room with an intense blush across his cheeks. 

Thor looked back at me with a devious smirk. 

_“Maybe we should take this back home, where we can continue what we started this morning. But this time, we’ll both be left satisfied.”_

With a giggle he pulled me away from the wall and walked me with my legs wrapped around his waist to the door.

One hand remained on my ass as the other called Stormbreaker and it snapped up into his right hand. 

Not sure why, but that always got me so damn horny! He knew this fact as well. His cocky grin told me so.

How we managed to make it to our rooms was beyond me. We made out the entire time. 

By the time Thor laid me onto our bed, I was beyond needy and desperately needing him inside me. 

He pulled my leggings off and pitched them behind him. My shirt too.

He growled as he slid his nose up my bare skin, from the apex of my legs to that sensitive spot just behind my ear.

_”I don’t ever want to smell another man on your skin. You’re mine. No one else’s. You should only smell of me.”_

He growled again as he ran his nose into my long hair, clearly not liking the smell of Bucky’s shampoo.

_“Oh this just won’t do. I must correct this immediately.”_

He suddenly lifted me up, wrapping my legs back around his now naked waist. 

He quickly made his way to our shower and turned it on, making sure it was the perfect temperature.

I giggled as he set me down onto my feet and proceeded to wash me. 

_“Thor, I just had a shower.”_

_”Doesn’t matter. I need you to smell like me and not Bucky. I want every inch of your skin saturated in my smell.”_

Ok, that’s also hot!

He took his time, lathering me in his soap, using his shampoo. His thick fingers working magic against my scalp.

I gave a hum in enjoyment, loving how the simple act of him washing my hair was so very relaxing. 

He gave a low chuckle as I leaned back against his chest, sighing in contentment.

_”If I’d known how much you’d like this, I would have done it ages ago.”_

I smiled at how tickled he was. He really seemed surprised that I’d like my hair washed by him. 

Though, to be honest, besides my mother as a kid, no one besides myself has washed my hair before today.

_”If I knew how good this feels, I would have had you wash my hair every single day. This is just amazing. It feels sooooo good.”_

I groaned as he applied just a bit more pressure when massaging my scalp. His answering groan led me to believe that the sounds I was making was most definitely turning him on. 

Well, that and the very insistent poke of his hard cock against my low back and rear. I could feel him throbbing against me. 

Apparently they were turning him on so much, that without warning, with soap still in my hair, I was pushed up against the shower wall. He tapped my feet apart and pulled my hips back just enough to give him room to enter me.

I moaned as he slid easily inside me. I was just as eager as he was for this. I’ve needed him inside me since I first woke up this morning.

After his hips met my ass and he could go no further, he surprised me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back against his chest, maneuvering me into the spray of water. 

I gasped at the motion, making his cock rub me just right. I could feel his smile against my cheek as he nuzzled me there. 

With him deep inside me, he continued to rinse my hair out, removing all the shampoo. Every few seconds he would grind his hips into me, making me gasp all over again. 

By the time he was done, and the bastard took his damn time, I was a literal panting mess. 

_“Thor...please!”_

I gasped again and clung to his massive arm as he wrapped his hand around one breast and the other laid gently upon my lower belly.

_”That’s it, you take me so well Little One. You feel so good wrapped around me. Don’t ever forget who you belong to. You’re mine. You will always be mine.”_

His words were said almost as a purr into my ear, making me shiver and clench hard around him. It pulled a mighty groan from his perfect lips.

Gently, he leaned me forward so I could place my hands against the shower wall. The hand once on my breast, went to my hair.

I knew the gentle love making was soon coming to an end. I could sense the change in the air surrounding us. He may have been playing a part to get me to spill the beans, but he was most certainly jealous. 

He needed to possess me in the most primal way possible. 

With a not so gentle tug to my hair, my back arched and his hips snapped into me...hard!

I cried out his name like a mantra as he fucked me there against the shower wall. My screams of pleasure and his moans and grunts echoed around us.

Still his right hand never faltered from my lower belly, causing tears to prickle my eyes. He already loved this baby. Just as I did. 

He had total control over my body. I tried to push against the wall to obtain leverage and thrust my hips back into his, but his power over me was too great. 

I was his to use as he wished. 

And I fucking loved every damn second!

I was nearing my orgasm. I could feel the coil beginning tighten. Thor knew it too. He growled into my ear as he changed his angle and kissed down my neck, nibbling on my shoulder. 

_“Cum for me Little One, cum for your King.”_

His voice sounded just as wrecked as I felt. He was close too. He began to swell inside me, his rhythm faltering slightly.

With one more snap of his hips, I did as he demanded of me. I came.

_”Oh God! I’m cuming! I’m cuming!!”_

His moan in my ear let me know he was cuming with me. 

He roared his release like a beast, slamming his left hand that was gripping my hair, into the shower wall as his orgasm crested. His right hand pressed firmly on my belly, pulling me tighter against his hips as he stilled and released his seed deep inside my pulsing walls.

We were both left panting as our highs began to subside. 

His cock slipped free and I moaned at the feel of his cum leaking out of me. 

He gently turned me in his arms, his lips seeking out mine is a demanding kiss that had me melting against his strong chiseled chest.

When he finally pulled back, my breath caught in my throat. Water leaked down his cheeks that had nothing to do with the shower we were in.

They were tears.

Reaching up, I cupped his face in my hands and gently wiped them away. 

_“Thor?”_

He leaned into my touch and his eyes closed, squeezing even more tears into my hands. He was trying his best to hold himself together. I could feel him begin to tremble.

_”Thor, Baby, talk to me. Please, you’re worrying me.”_

My heart clenched as I saw the torture on his face when he finally reopened his eyes.

His face crumbled, his chest heaving as he began to cry.

Before in the Communal room, he had tears of joy, which is understandable. But this, this was something so very different.

_”No, shhhh, Baby, it’s ok. Come here. It’s ok.”_

I held him close as he cried. My hands stroking his neck and hair, shushing him, trying to get him to calm down.

I knew deep down what it was about. But I wanted him to talk to me, tell me. 

He doesn’t speak much about the past. He actually avoids it really. When he does talk, it will usually end in him having horrible nightmares for days on end.

He collapsed to his knees suddenly, which freaked me out. I’ve never seen him this upset before. Not even after some of his worst nightmares. Usually he’d become very quiet and melancholy. 

I went to my knees with him after shutting off the shower water and grabbing one of the big fluffy towels hanging just outside the door.

I wrapped it around his shoulders that shook, drying him gently as I spoke soothingly to him. 

I told him how much I loved him and that everything was going to be ok.

I cradled his head to my chest and gently rocked with him like you would a child. I couldn’t help but cry with him. It hurt my heart to see him so upset.

He must have heard my sniffles because he pulled his head up off my chest. I tried to give him a weak smile to let him know I was ok.

He seemed to gather himself slightly, his need to protect me coming into play at seeing me distressed. His natural Alpha nature taking over. 

_“I’m so sorry Little One, my weakness has caused you pain. Please forgive me.”_

_”Thor, I’m crying because I love you and it hurts to see you in so much pain. Please, talk to me. Tell me what’s going through your mind. If we’re to be married, I’ll be your partner in all things. In good times and the bad ones as well. No one is expected to be one hundred percent all the time. Especially when I know you’ve been through so much in your life. I want to be apart of it all. Even the bad stuff. Don’t shield me from that.”_

His two toned eyes searched my face as if he was trying to come to a decision. I knew he had decided when more tears began to fall.

_”You remind me so much of my mother. I can’t...I can’t lose you too. I just can’t. I won’t survive it. I’ve lost everyone I have ever loved. Everyone. Now we’re expecting a child. I’m afraid. I’m afraid that I’m not strong enough to keep you both safe. I wasn’t able to save my mother or my brother. I’m suppose to be the strongest Avenger, yet I feel so inadequate. I’m terrified that I’m not enough. I’ll never be enough to keep those that I love safe.”_

I cupped his cheeks and gave him a small smile. I didn’t want to minimize his pain, but I needed him to know what was on my mind.

_”Thor, I love you more than life itself. But Baby, the only one who expects you to be the strongest Avenger, is yourself. We are all strong in our own ways. Tony and his mind. Steve and his strong moral center and heart and so on. It’s all of us together that makes us the strongest.”_

I held my hands out and I let my power come to the surface, my eyes turning white as I did so. Tony always said I looked creepy when I did it.

I manipulated the air around us and it circled us, both our hair whipping around as it dried both of us off.

As I lowered my hands and my eyes returned to normal, I combed my fingers through his now dry hair to remove the tangles. 

_“I’m here to protect you, just as much as you are here to protect me. It’s together, you, me and all our friends, that make us a force to be reckoned with. I’m not going anywhere. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m pretty much a badass.”_

He actually grinned at me, his sadness slowly starting to dissipate.

_”I know you’ve had great loss in your life. But don’t let that stop you from being happy. We’re going to have a baby. We’re getting married. It’s a time to rejoice. That doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to be sad. But maybe, talking about it more will help. Don’t be afraid of making me cry. I’m stronger than I look. We can face anything, as long as it’s together.”_

He leaned into me and kissed me gently. His big strong hands cupping my face. 

When he finally pulled back, his eyes held such love. He was radiating it out of every pore.

_”You’re wise like my mother as well. She would have loved you so very much. I think Father would have adored you as well. And he’s not easily impressed. Loki, well, Loki would have tried your patience on a daily basis, but I think he too would have liked you. You would have kept him on his toes, for certain. I wish you could have known them.”_

_”I will know them, because you will tell me all about them. All those years of memories I want to hear about. Plus, you’ll get to tell our baby about them too. They won’t be gone, they live on in our hearts and in those memories.”_

He helped me up off the shower floor.

Placing his palm on my lower belly, he stroked the skin gently and a smile formed on his face.

_”You’re right. I need to focus on what’s to come. I’ve been so focused on mourning their loss that I haven’t done the one thing I should have been doing. Celebrating the life they had and sharing that life with those around me. They deserved that much and more. Our son will know them, I’ll make sure of it.”_

I didn’t miss the fact that he called the baby our son. I smirked up at him as I placed my hand over his.

_”A son huh? So you’re convinced the baby is a boy? It could very well be a girl ya know.”_

He laughed and scooped me up suddenly, making me squeal in surprise.

_”For the past four generations in my line, there have only been boys. My Father and my father’s father and so on. I have no doubt that I will continue with the tradition, carrying on my genes to the next generation. You will see Little One, our baby is a boy.”_

_”So, What would you name our son, oh mighty Thor of only Y chromosomes?”_

He seemed to think of this for a moment. I could practically see the gears turning in his head.

_“I’ve always like the name Erik, it means King forever.”_

_”Hmm, Erik Thorson. I like it. Of course that is if it’s a boy. So if we have a girl, could I pick the name?”_

He laid me down upon our bed and started kissing his way down my body. Sparks of arousal blooming.

_”Mmm, I think that’s fair. Though I know we’ll have a boy. But I won’t stop you from dreaming of names for our other children.”_

_”Other children?”_

He peaked up at me from right above my now wet pussy.

_”Oh yes. Our son will not be an only child. He needs siblings...lots and lots of siblings.”_

_”Oh.....OH!!!”_

He took the words out of my mouth as his own began to suck my clit vigorously.

My train of thought fractured as he proceeded to give me orgasm after orgasm. 


	6. Chapter 6

Seven Months Later

_”Do you need any help Love?”_

I looked up at my husband and rolled my eyes. 

_“I can do it, just..just give me a minute, or two.”_

He stood back and looked even more amused as I tried yet again to get up off the Communal Living Room’s couch.

I was at maximum capacity belly wise and I knew I would have trouble getting off this thing. But dammit, it’s so comfortable. 

My back has been aching all day and I just wanted some kind of relief.

I wiggled right to the edge of the cushions and gripped the arm of the couch. I just needed good enough leverage and I’d be able to stand.

Steve looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at me. I’ve only been trying to stand up for five minutes now.

_”What are you looking at Rogers?”_

He quickly looked back down at his book. I was definitely more harsh with my words than I meant to be.

I struggled some more before finally giving one last effort, arching my back and putting all my strength into pushing up off the arm.

Thor rushes to my side and placed a hand on my back as I grunted and finally made it to a standing position.

He may or may not have given me a slight push to help. But at this point, I wasn’t going to chastise him about it.

He tried to not look amused, but I knew he was. 

I puffed as if out of breath from the effort. 

_“Ha! I did it! I...Ouch!”_

Both sets of male eyes looked at me as I cringed and rubbed my back.

_”What is it Love? Is it time? Is the baby coming?”_

He looked almost terrified. Steve too for that matter. His book sitting flat on his lap and hands gripping the arms of the chair, getting ready to stand.

_”No! It’s just my back. Ugh! It’s suffering under the added weight of your child. Remind me again how big you were as a baby? Because according to my mother, I was only six pounds at birth.”_

Steve seemed to settle down and heaved a sigh of relief. 

Ever since I’ve reached whale size, everyone has been eyeing me as if I’m going to go into labor at any second.

_”Um, well, if I remember Mother correctly, she said I was very large. I don’t think she ever said exactly how big, just that the birth was...uh..difficult.”_

I groaned and rubbed my poor low back. 

I just couldn’t see how I would get any bigger. I still had two weeks to go till my due date. 

I asked Bruce if he could give me an estimated birth weight and he stuttered as he tried to downplay the fact that two weeks ago my baby was estimated at already eight pounds.

We still don’t know if it’s a girl or a boy. We’ve kept that as a surprise. That was Thor’s insistence. He didn’t want to know until the baby arrived. He said it will add to the magic of the moment. Even though he was already calling the baby Erik.

After a bit of fussing, I relented. After all, the look of pure love and excitement on his face was reward enough.

He looked down at me and stroked my large belly with his left hand. He grinned as he felt our child kick him in response to his touch.

My eyes landed on his wedding ring. A plain gold band. He had insisted on it not being elaborate. 

We got married only a few days after he asked me. He couldn’t wait to call me his wife. 

It was a simple ceremony. Nothing fancy about it really. 

We got married on the hill I first realized I was in love with him. The view was impeccable and I couldn’t imagine getting married anywhere else.

All of New Asgard came of course. The field just beyond the crest of the hill was packed with all of Thor’s people. Eager to see their King marry.

He may have put Valkyrie in charge, but his people never stopped seeing Thor as their leader. As their King. 

My family and friends were there as well, Avengers included. My Dad gave me away. I think he cried more than I did. 

Rocket had volunteered to fly them all here for the ceremony. 

If someone had told me ten years ago that I’d become this good of a friend to a talking raccoon, I would have had them committed for sure.

I wore a simple long white gown and wild flowers in my hair. Thor wore his finest armor, thankfully leaving Stormbreaker at the house.

Clint did the honors of marrying us. Apparently all he had to do was go online and POOF he’s allowed to perform marriages. 

Waddling...yes, I most definitely waddle now, I came around the couch toward the lift. My poor back was just really giving me fits.

Thor noticed my look of discomfort.

_”Perhaps it’s wise to go see Banner. Just to make sure everything is ok. Your back didn’t hurt you this way yesterday.”_

I knew he had a point, but I was just so very tired and wanted to take a nap.

_”Baby, I really do appreciate your concern, but I think I just need to lay down for a while. I didn’t sleep much last night and now I’m paying for it.”_

He looked at me sheepishly, knowing full well he was the reason I didn’t get much sleep. 

Apparently, my pregnant belly is a huge turn on for Thor. He can’t get enough of pregnant sex.

He rubs and grips my belly during sex every time. And here I thought he was insatiable before I got pregnant. Boy was I wrong.

He said me being pregnant was his own personal aphrodisiac. 

I’ll have to keep that in mind and make sure after the baby is born that I’m on good birth control. Otherwise, if Thor has his way I’d be pregnant again before my six week checkup.

The door to the lift closed behind us and I groaned as the ache in my back kicked up a notch.

_”Ugh! I’ll be glad when this is over. This sucks.”_

_”I’m so sorry Love. I wish I could take the discomfort from you. Would you like a back rub?”_

I huffed out a laugh. Knowing full well how his back rubs go.

_”Uh huh, sure, a back rub. AKA the gateway touch to sex. No thanks. I think I’ll pass.”_

He actually pouted. Thor. The God of fucking Thunder..pouted. 

_“I promise to behave. No sex. I mean, not that I don’t want sex, but if you change your mind, I’d be happy to make you feel better in other ways.”_

The doors opened to our floor and he guided me out with his right hand to my low back.

I laughed at his facial expression. He looked so eager at just the mere thought of sex with me. I swear he’s like a puppy dog when you mention the word ‘treat’.

_”Tell you what, how about we just stick with a massage and if by some happenstance I feel better, then I’ll consider sex. Deal?”_

_”Deal.”_

He opened the door and walked with me to our bedroom. 

I couldn’t help but smile as I saw the bassinet Tony bought us for our Baby Shower. It was all set up and ready for when our baby decides to make an entrance.

I chuckled softly under my breath as I remembered Thor’s reaction to Natasha asking about having a Baby shower.

He said, “_It rains babies here?! That doesn’t sound safe. Surely as the God of Thunder I can prevent such a thing from happening.”_

I had to explain to him that a baby shower was just a party where people shower us with gifts for our child. He was definitely relieved.

Thor helped me out of my leggings and shoes. Leaving me just in a long maternity shirt in a pretty shade of baby blue.

With a deep sigh, I removed my bra expertly from under my shirt. Thor always gets tickled at how I do that. 

I laid down onto my right side and Thor climbed into bed right behind me. 

I moaned lewdly as he began to roll his thumbs into my low back. 

_“Oh God! Yes! Right there. Just like that. Fuck that feels sooooo good.”_

_”That’s not really helping me not want to have sex.”_

I giggled as I realized how very pornographic it all sounded. I bet if I reached back, I’d find Thor hard as a rock. 

After a while, I found myself drifting off. Well, that is I was, until Friday made an announcement.

_”Tony asked me to remind Thor that the game starts in thirty minutes. Should I tell him you won’t be attending?”_

_”Yes Friday, please extend my apologies. I’ll be staying in this eve...”_

I quickly interrupted him. 

_“No, Baby, you should go. You need this time. The baby will be here before you know it and it will be diapers and bottle feedings all day every day. Go, I’m just going to be sleeping anyway. Have fun. Kick Tony’s ass for me. I have my eye on a new pair of heels. Which of course I won’t wear till I’m not a blimp, but still, a girl can dream.”_

He protested of course, not wanting to leave me when I was having pain. 

It took a bit of convincing, but he eventually relented and agreed to go play Poker with the boys. 

When he left, after a very deep kiss that was most definitely meant to curl my toes...the Rat Bastard...I finally fell asleep. But not before shoving a few pillows behind my back and between my legs.

About an hour and a half into my nap, I was woken up abruptly. 

At first I couldn’t figure out what had woke me. But then I shifted and I felt how soaking wet the pillow between my legs was. 

_“Oh shit!”_

I pulled the drenched pillow out from between my thighs and threw it to the floor. 

Either I was in so much of a deep sleep that I peed myself, or my water broke. 

Considering the pillow wasn’t tinged yellow, I was leaning toward the later.

I scooted off the bed and sat on the edge, a deep cramp low in my belly made me hiss and hold my swollen abdomen.

Swollen and hard as a rock abdomen.

A contraction!

Shit! I’m in labor! Oh God! It’s time. I’m about to be a mom!

A huge smile went to my face. But it was short lived as I stood up. 

I had planned to change and go get Thor, surprise him with the news. 

Instead, as I stood up, I was hit with an intense contradiction that literally stole the breath right out of my lungs.

I gripped my belly and opened my mouth to scream, only for nothing but a squeak to come out. 

I tried my best to breathe through the pain, but it was all consuming. My knees buckled and I went to the floor.

As the pain began to subside some and I was finally able to take a steady breath, I gasped as another gush of water came out of me.

My eyes widened as I felt the sudden change in my body. 

Reaching my hand down and under my maternity shirt, I felt between my legs under my panties.

Amongst the amniotic fluid still leaking out of me, I felt something that had my eyes bulging practically out of my head.

My Baby was crowning. I could feel the head!

As I tried to shed my panties another pain hit me and this time I did scream. 

Boy did I scream.

You would have thought someone was being murdered. But panic was setting in and I needed help. IMMEDIATELY!

Friday spoke.

_”Thor and Bruce have been notified of your impending delivery. They will be here soon. Hold on Alex, help is on its way.”_

I was almost positive that Friday sounded as panicked as I was. 

Just as another pain hit, I heard the door to our quarters burst open. A definite cracking sound let me know he probably broke the damn thing down.

I could hear Thor running to our bedroom. 

_“Alex! I’m here Love, I’m here!”_

_”Thor! Help!”_

I was panting through the pain as he ran into the room, his eyes wide with terror.

He knelt beside me and was about to pick me up when I let out a gut wrenching scream. 

The baby was coming...NOW!!

With shaky hands, I tried to push down my panties. Thor saw what I was trying to do and sensed the urgency in my actions.

I barely got them down my hips when I felt them being ripped away.

I shifted on my knees and faced him. Gripping his arms tight, I screamed and bared down, pushing hard.

_”Alex! No, wait, Banner will be here shortly!”_

I looked up at him through pain filled eyes.

_”This baby’s not going to wait for fucking Bruce Banner! It’s coming now!! Like now fucking now!! Feel for yourself.”_

I grabbed his hand and shoved it between my thighs. 

I watched his eyes nearly double in size as he felt the top of his child’s head coming out. 

Almost instantly his panic changed. His face looked determined as he fit his entire hand around the crowning head. 

_“Push My Love..Push!!!”_

I gripped him hard and did just that. A deep scream leaving my lungs that I’m sure was heard all the way to the garages below the building. 

I didn’t register the intense storm outside due to how focused I was.

Lightening kept striking the ground all around the compound. Trees cracking and falling over from the hurricane force winds. Hail pounding the roof and breaking windows from their size. 

Thor didn’t notice it either. All he was focused on was me and his baby and getting it here safely.

I felt as if I were being split in two. And not the good split in two that Thor makes me feel with his huge cock. 

In only two more pushes, I sighed as I felt the baby’s head finally come out. 

Thor’s eyes were wet as he looked at me.

“_One more push Love, one more and our baby will be here. You can do it, push. Push!_”

So I pushed.

I felt the baby slide out of me and into it’s father’s waiting hands.

I looked down as Thor pulled the baby up and into my arms. 

I began to cry at the same time the baby let out its first wail. 

Looking up, Thor too was crying tears of joy. 

He held us close and kissed my sweaty forehead. One of his hands cupping the baby’s head, the other wrapped around my back, holding me steady.

Curiosity got the best of me and I pulled back slightly to peek between the legs of my baby.

He was right.

_”It’s a boy.”_

I looked up and a tear dripped down Thor’s cheek, a huge smile on his face.

_”I knew it. I knew I’d have a son. Erik. Erik Thorson. Our son.”_

He bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. His cries were already calming down.

A throat clearing got our attention.

We looked up at the bedroom doorway. 

There stood a happy looking Bruce with his med kit in hand and Natasha right behind him.

Bruce asked if it was ok to come closer and look the baby over and myself of course. 

He didn't want to intrude in our intimate moment. 

I nodded and so did Thor, allowing him over to see Erik. 

As he clamped and cut the umbilical cord and checked his lungs and heart, I noticed Natasha still lingering nearby.

She nodded toward the window. 

_“Which one of you is responsible for the apocalypse that’s happening outside?”_

My eyes widened as I looked out our bedroom window. I could see the swirling sky and debri flying by. 

_“It’s not nearly as bad as a few minutes ago, but there’s already been quite a bit of damage to the grounds. In fact a tree uprooted and landed on Tony’s new Bugatti Chiron. He’s not very happy right now.”_

I took stock of myself, to see if I was the one causing the weather. I frowned when I didn’t sense anything. I looked up at my husband.

_”It’s not me.”_

He too looked confused as he viewed me the storm outside.

Whimpers in my arms had us all looking down, at the same time a flash of lightening streaked across the sky. 

No! It can’t be? Can it?

Thor seemed to realize what was going on. 

He grinned and puffed out his chest in pride.

_”That’s my boy!”_

I shushed Erik and kissed his head, within a minute or two he was sound asleep.

The skies returned to normal and the sun shined brightly.

_”Oh boy, this powerful so young? The terrible twos will definitely be interesting.”_

Thor just looked like the epitome of a proud father.

_”Don’t worry Love, we’ll teach him to control his powers. One day he will truly be the strongest Avenger. Just you wait and see.”_

Considering my son nearly destroyed the surrounding grounds and Tony’s very very expensive new car as a newborn, I can only imagine the depth of his powers as he ages.

The one thing I knew for certain was I couldn’t imagine being any happier than I was in that very moment as Thor held Erik for the first time. 

He looked so tiny in his arms, but I definitely knew he wasn’t tiny in the slightest.

Later on, we would find out that he was a whopping ten pounds even.

Tony made a joke about the reason he was born so quickly for a baby his size. 

He said, _“Well, when you think about it, it’s not so surprising really that he came so quickly for a baby his size. I mean look who you’re married to. You’re use to large things between your thighs. What’s a ten pound baby gonna do?”_

Thor thought it was hilarious. 

Natasha thought it was disgusting and crass. So did Steve.

But, ya know, maybe he’s got a point. 

Though the fact that he insinuated that my vagina has been stretched to max capacity had me not feeling so bad anymore about his precious car.

He can afford to replace it. 

We stayed in Medical for several hours as we both were checked over thoroughly. 

Thor didn’t like the fact that he had to give Erik to the nurse for a checkup. He hovered the entire time they examined him. 

Thankfully he didn’t cry anymore. In fact, he almost seemed serene. Didn’t even flinch when his blood was taken for testing.

Bruce wanted to make sure he was healthy with the mix of mutant and alien DNA. Turns out he’s absolutely perfect in every way. 

Once we were given the ok to head back to our quarters, Thor insisted on carrying us both. Which to tell you the truth, I was grateful for. I was definitely sore. 

We entered our bedroom and I immediately realized it had been thoroughly cleaned. There was even new bedding and pillows. 

Thank the Gods! Cuz I definitely made a huge mess.

Thor seemed to know my question before I even asked it. 

“_Natasha and Steve made sure everything was cleaned before we came back. We even have a new mattress. According to Steve, it was beyond cleaning.”_

Bruce said my back pain was probably back labor and I just didn’t realize it. I guess that definitely made sense. Thor and I did have quite vigorous sex the night before. 

So, if I count the time all together from my back starting to ache and birth, I was technically in labor for twelve hours. 

Apparently my pain tolerance was pretty high. Because it was only after my water broke that I truly felt the hard pains of my contractions.

Thor set me down upon the bed and leaned in, kissing me gently on the lips. He then placed a kiss upon Erik’s head.

”_My beautiful wife and son. What more could a man want. My heart truly cannot contain the love I feel for you both. Thank you my Love. Thank you for this gift. For once, I know what true happiness feels like.”_

_“We love you too. I agree, I don’t think I have ever been this happy before.”_

We spent the rest of the day in bed together, enjoying our son and basking in the glow of our new family.


	7. Chapter 7

Four Years Later...

I leaned against the door jamb as I watched Thor fix our son breakfast. His muscular bare back on display as he scrambled eggs. 

Erik sat on the stool at the island counter, swinging his feet as he hummed one of his favorite songs. 

I couldn’t help but smile at his new haircut. He wanted to look just like his Daddy. Only bad part is he looks so grown up. 

A couple months back, Thor decided he wanted to cut his hair short. I knew he’d had it short before, but I’ve never actually seen him that way.

As much as I love the long hair, this new look definitely had my blood running hot. It definitely kicked up our sex life more than usual. 

Not that it ever went stale, oh Hell no! Just life sometimes gets in the way and being a mom and Avenger takes its toll and there are days when bedtime can’t come soon enough. 

Thor had let me sleep in this morning, knowing how tired I’ve been lately. He volunteered to make our son breakfast before taking him to the tutor. 

I came up behind Erik and ruffled his blonde hair, placing a kiss at his temple.

_”Good morning, how’s Mommy’s little Prince doing today?”_

He beamed up at me and circled his little arms around my waist, hugging me super tight. He definitely had his father’s enhanced strength.

_”I’m good Momma. Daddy’s making scrambled eggs and toast. Do you want some?”_

Thor looked back at me and gave me smile.

_“Good morning Love. Did you sleep well? If you want some eggs, I’d be happy to make more.”_

My stomach churned slightly at the thought of the mushy substance in my mouth.

_“No thank you Babe, I’m not really hungry. Maybe just some toast, that would be lovely.”_

He nodded and reached over, putting two more slices of bread into the toaster.

_“Momma? Is Aunty Nat gonna be at my party? She said she’d try.”_

I sat down next to him.

_”I don’t know Baby. Last time I checked she was still in Wakanda with Steve and Bucky. But a little birdie told me that they might try to make it back by tonight. Maybe ok?”_

His shoulders slumped a little and his face looked sad.

_”Ok.”_

A crack of thunder got my attention. I looked back at the window in our living room and saw the storm beginning to brew.

_”Baby?”_

_”I’m not a baby!”_

I looked up and Thor had turned off the burner and came to stand in front of Erik on the opposite side of the island. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down sternly at him.

_”Young man, is that anyway to speak to your Mother?”_

Erik immediately looked shameful and shook his head.

_“No.”_

_”Then what do you need to do about it?”_

He turned slowly on his chair and looked down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers as he mumbled an apology.

_”That’s not the way you apologize. A man owns up to what he’s done wrong and faces those he’s hurt in the eyes.”_

Erik looked up at his Daddy and seemed to think this through, before looking me in the eyes and said he’s sorry.

_”Apology accepted Ba..sorry, I’ll try not to call you Baby anymore ok?”_

He sighed and looked torn about what he wanted to say. He seemed to decide against it as he looked over at Thor.

Thor pointed toward the window.

_”Remember what I told you, take a deep breath and try to calm the storm. Go ahead. Try it.”_

Erik looked behind him and saw the rain start to fall. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath the way his Daddy taught him, and let it out slowly.

The sky brightened up and the rain stopped.

He cracked open his eyes and saw that he’d done it. A look of pride crossed his face and he turned to us.

_”I did it Momma! Did you see that? I stopped it. I’m getting better aren’t I?”_

_”I did see. You’ve definitely improved quite a bit. Just remember to keep practicing and before you know it, these accidents won’t happen anymore.”_

I sat quietly and nibbled on my toast while my boys finished their breakfast. Soon it was time for Thor to take him to the Avengers version of school. 

Private tutors. 

Thor threw on a T-shirt and shoes, then grabbed Erik’s backpack by the door. 

He came over to me and spun me on the stool, standing between my thighs. 

Smiling down at me, he cupped my cheek and leaned in to kiss me.

_”I just realized I didn’t properly say good morning to my beautiful wife. Good morning my Love.”_

I melted against him as he kissed me. His lips molding to mine like a perfect puzzle piece. 

He pulled back abruptly and looked down at me.

_”Love? Something’s different. I can...”_

His eyes suddenly widened and he smiled so large it was almost comical.

He took a step back and looked me over from head to toe.

_”Are you?”_

I knew what he was asking me. He also sensed my pregnancy with Erik. Before coming into the kitchen, I took a pregnancy test.

With how tired I’ve been and slightly off certain foods, I had a feeling I knew why.

The test was positive.

_”Should I hide it from you again and go shower at Bucky’s? I do recall quite a fuss happening over that.”_

He let out a laugh of pure joy and pulled me close to his chest, kissing me senseless. My toes curled and my fingers wove into his shorter hair.

When he pulled back, I could see his eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

_”So it’s true? You’re pregnant? We’re going to have another baby?”_

This time I chose to just tell him. No sense in dragging the whole thing out like last time.

_”Yes. I’m pregnant.”_

Just as he was about to kiss me again, Erik poked his head through the door from out in the hallway, where he had been waiting for his Daddy to take him to school.

_”Daddy? You comin? We’re gonna be late. Ms. Fisher said she’s making cupcakes today for my birthday.”_

He looked at us all funny as he saw us in such an intimate embrace. 

Thor pulled back and nodded toward him. 

_“I’ll be right there. Go wait out in the hall.”_

He turned back to me and kissed me one more time, groaning against my lips.

_”I can’t wait to get my hands on you when I get back.”_

I giggled as he finally pulled himself away from me and walked toward the door. 

Just as he went to leave, he turned and looked at me.

_”I hope we have a daughter this time. One that looks just like her Mother. The most beautiful woman I have ever known and loved.”_

I couldn’t help but swoon from the sincerity in his eyes.

The door clicked shut and I was finally alone.

I looked down at my flat belly and place my palm there.

_”Will you be a girl? A little Princess? Hmm, I wonder. I also wonder how Ms. Fisher will react to seeing your Daddy with a boner as he drops off your brother. Good thing she has a good sense of humor.”_

I slid off the stool and went back to the bedroom, stripping down naked. I knew that once Thor made it back, I’d be on my back with him between my thighs in a heartbeat.

Gods knows I’ve lost many a pair of panties and bras over the years, shirts and pants too for that matter, due to Thor’s..uh..eagerness to be buried balls deep inside me. 

I crawled on the bed and propped up onto my elbows, knees spread so he’d get a good view the moment he walked in. 

It wasn’t long before I heard running footsteps and a slam of our door. 

He rushed into our bedroom and he growled as he saw me.

_”I’ve been waiting My Lord.”_

Another growl came deep from within his chest as he quickly crawled up my body, placing a solid lick to my clit on his way to my lips.

He looked down at me with such a heated stare, that I was certain I was going to spontaneously combust.

_”You’ve been waiting? I’ve been waiting for this day for four years. I hope you slept well last night my Queen, because I’m about to destroy you in the most pleasurable way possible.”_

I barely got a gasp out before he was devouring my lips in a desperate kiss. 

He quickly shed his clothing and within seconds I was crying out as he thrust hard inside me. 

He grunted as he grabbed my left thigh and pushed it up to my chest, opening me up so he could go deeper. 

_“That’s it Little One, take your King’s cock. I will fill you up with my seed. By the Norns you feel so good!”_

_“Thor! Oh God! Yes, yes, fill me up! Breed me My King!”_

Yup, it didn’t take long into my marriage to realize that Thor most definitely had a breeding kink. 

Just the thought of me being knocked up, gets him horny as hell. 

He released my thigh and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling me up into his lap as he knelt on the bed. 

I rode him hard and fast as he kept up his brutal thrusts. 

His hands gripped my ass and guided me along his massive length. Within seconds I was screaming his name as I came.

As I still spammed around his cock, he laid me back down and hovered over me as he fucked me into the mattress. 

His face contorted and a deep groan left his sinful lips as he too came. I could feel his warm release coat my inner walls. 

He finally opened his eyes and smiled down at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss. 

When he finally pulled back, he winked at me and ground his still hard cock against me, sending jolts of pleasure through core.

_”Do you think that if I breed you nonstop until Erik gets home that I cam make you pregnant with twins?”_

I full on belly laughed.

_”I don’t think it quite works that way Babe. I’m about as pregnant as I’m gonna get. No amount of fucking will make me more pregnant.”_

He moaned as he pulled halfway out of me and slid back in.

_”Well, doesn’t stop me from trying, now foes it?”_

_”I guess not.”_

He was true to his word. He fucked me over and over again until he had to go get our son.

As I laid there with his semen pouring out of me, I remembered back to his house in Norway. About the Promethius Nectar that made me lose my mind.

I guess I’m Thor’s Nectar, and he’s mine. My own personal brand of Asgardian Aphrodisiac.


End file.
